Transgress
by Chronium
Summary: A sequel to the fanfiction Split. After the end of Kaede and the Kampfer battles that plagued high schoolers, Natsume now lives a normal life as a member of society. Follow Natsume as she lives out her daily life with many trials and experiences to come. Happiness and Sorrow in all. OC - OOC
1. Chapter 1

****Hello,

Here's the sequel for my previous Kampfer fanficiton: Split

I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the previous fanfiction, and I hope to deliver the same quality (or better) as Split. I'll be writing in the first person perspective a lot, as I feel that it adds more of a personal connection with the character. There'll still be action in here, just not the same scale as Kampfer action, but action nonetheless.

So I hope you guys enjoy this prologue and as always, thanks for reading.

Please **R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Good Morning**

The cold morning of Japanese winter can be relentless, permeating even the toughest defenses of blankets and heaters. The body that was wrapped so tightly in the blanket squirmed ever so slightly, curling up into a smaller ball to keep warm. The silence of the room was broken by the buzzing of the alarm clock as it came to life, causing the squirming to intensify. Out of the blanket came an arm that swung for the clock and its infamous snooze button. Success! The monster of noise was slain with a simple press of a button as the arm lazily returned to the confines of the blanket in victory. But that victory was short lived.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hey, wake up Mom! You're gonna be late for work!"

"Yeah come on! Wake up!"

The two new adversaries attacked our heroine with a torrent of nudging and jumping. Would she ever get her extra five minutes? Irritated, she groaned a loud groan under the blanket. She then swiftly pulled open the covers, grabbing the two targets and pulling them into the covers.

"You little!" said Natsume as she counter-attacked. The two children burst into laughter from her tickling onslaught, struggling to escape from her arms.

She continued to tickle them until she was satisfied, releasing her hold on them as they laid on both sides of her. Natsume brought them under her arms and hugged them, kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Morning you two," she said with a smile.

"Good morning Mommy!" said the girl and the boy.

"…Five more minutes?"

"Noo! We're hungry!"

"Okay okay, go get ready then."

* * *

It's been nearly seven years since that whole incident. Things haven't been easy for Natsume now that Natsuru was gone, but even with his absence, life goes on. High school came and left with bittersweet memories. Needless to say, it was a difficult senior year having to raise two babies. College life was different, more freedom and more responsibility, she liked it. Eventually, she started up her own restaurant while at the same time worked with the Senou 'family business.' Now that she thought about it, it surprised even her that she was able to come this far.

Natsume entered the kitchen with a yawn, stretching out her limbs as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Good morning," she said.

"Ah Natsume-chan. Good morning!" said Kotoko as cheerful as ever.

"Yo Natsume!" said Serizawa as he read the newspaper, looking over to greet her.

"It's okay Natsume-chan, I already made breakfast!" said Kotoko.

"Oh," said Natsume as she noticed the food nicely laid out on the table. "You should let me cook sometime, or else I'll feel bad."

"Nonsense, I love to cook! Especially for my grandchildren."

"Is that so?" said Natsume with a chuckle. "Takashi! Ayame! Are you guys done yet?!"

Two children promptly ran into the kitchen at the sound of Natsume's voice. As one would expect, the children always take after their parents. Their blue wavy hair bounced up and down in rhythm with their steps. The boy's hair was much shorter of course, longer than most boys his age, but shorter than Natsuru's. His sister's hair resembled that of her grandmother's, long and silky with bangs that ran across her face, as opposed to Natume's ponytail.

"Good morning grandma, good morning grandpa~" said the both of them.

"Good morning sweeties! Come now, the food is ready," said Kotoko.

"Hmm, I have a feeling Takashi shall take after me when he gets older," said Serizawa, looking at the young boy taking his seat.

"What are you talking about?" said Kotoko. "He'll take after his father of course! They'll grow up to be fine individuals."

"I look like Dad?" asked Takashi with food in his mouth.

"Hey come on now, don't talk with your mouth full," said Natsume.

Kotoko was right though, he did look like Natsuru when he was younger. She watched as he and his sister played around with their food, laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Oi! Stop playing with your food. Now hurry up or else you guys will be late!" scolded Natsume.

"Okay~"

* * *

I usually tend to forgot how cold it gets around this time of the year. With my hands buried deep in my coat pockets, I tried to think about 'warm' things. Coffee, hot coco, a kotatsu, the desert. I look up and exhale, creating a plume of smoke as my warm breath permeates through the freezing air. As usual, the city was busy with people and cars. Mounds of snow piled up on the sidewalks and corners of buildings. Something about winter just makes me feel warm inside, despite the freezing cold.

And cold it was, my earrings are so cold they feel like something's stabbing my earlobes. Nevertheless, I continue my journey through the metropolitan tundra to my work.

'I'm finally here', I say to myself as I come across a small building with European styled windows and mahogany double doors. I'm still a little bitter about not being able to pick out a name for my own restaurant. Then again, it was one of Dad's conditions to help me get this whole thing running, so I guess it was a good tradeoff. _Café Dames_ was what he named it, I personally wanted to go with Italian instead of French. I shrug it off as I open the doors as the warm heated air along with the aroma of food hit my face.

As soon as I walked in, a certain face caught my attention.

"Yo Natsume!"

"Dad? What are you doing here?!" I asked. That was a bit of a weird question for your dad nonetheless. It's not like he wasn't welcome, this place is his just as much as it is mine, but I just saw him at home about an hour ago.

"Well, we were hungry!" he said with a laugh.

He was sitting with his 'business' buddies, most of which I've met before. I let out an obvious sigh of annoyance and shake my head, deciding not to greet the table. Dad only responded with a smile and a shrug. I turn around and head to the backroom to get changed into my uniform. Maid cafes are pretty common nowadays, and most of them don't survive for long. Maybe it's because of that embarrassing advertisement campaign I did a while back. Oh god why can't I just forget about that?! But anyways, my restaurant is like said maid café, with me as the manager no less! Business has been pretty good all year long, and especially good during the holidays.

"Morning Natsume!" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Akane, good morning!" I said as I get dressed in my uniform. Did I forget to mention that Akane works here? Oh, and Mikoto as well. When they heard about me trying to open a business, they asked if they could help out. Shizuku stops by here once in a while, I guess working at a maid café wouldn't really suit her personality. It surprises me that we all manage to keep in contact through the years. Maybe it's because of all the experiences and crap we've been through together. Whatever it is, I'm just glad that they're still around.

"By the way, I saw Haru-kun when I got here."

Haru was here?! Oh crap, I was too busy being annoyed at my dad. Now he's going to think that I ignored him!

"Did you see him?"

"Eh? Uhh…no, I was talking to my dad…" I say with guilt.

"Oh right, I greeted him too! But I think you should go say hi to Haru-kun, he was waiting for you."

"…I…I don't know…" I say timidly.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's just a 'good morning', right?"

"Yeah I know, but I have a feeling he's going to ask me out soon."

"What's wrong with that?!" said Akane.

What's wrong with that huh…? What is wrong with that? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. I've been talking to Haru-kun for a couple months now, but we're just friends right? I met him a while back but we never really got to know each other. But thanks to a certain train incident, we somehow got to know each other better. Strange how some things work. I know he has feelings for me, and I don't want to be _that_ girl that leads him on. But, I always get a really strange feeling whenever I think about these things. It's like old wounds being reopened, it's uncomfortable for me. I can't. I just can't.

"Natsume," said Akane as she grabbed my hand. "It's time to move on."

I simply smile at her and hug her as if to say thank you for worrying about me. I leave the changing room silently. I didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it's just me running away from something, maybe I'm still holding on to something that I'd like to believe was still there. Whatever it was, I knew that I'd have to face it eventually. I walked into my little office where I sat down and rummaged through the pile of mail. I sorted the mail into different sections like bills, statements, applications, and whatnot. I walked to the mirror that sat at the edge of the room, inspecting my uniform. It was the one Natsuru was forced to wear back in high school, with the pink apron and short skirt. Except this one has black thigh-highs and boots to go with it. The pink leggings would have stood out too much. I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured Natsuru wearing this.

Alright, I guess it's time to start the work day! I make my way to the floor, surveying the room full of customers and other maids walking past. I spot Haru-kun sitting by himself in the far corner, sipping at a cup of coffee. He had fair skin and wavy brown hair that seemed to lag behind his every movement.

"Hey you," I said.

"Good morning Natsume, you're looking good today," said Haru.

"Thank you," I say with a smile. "So, what'll you have today?"

"Ah I'm good, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, is that fine?"

"Oh," I look back at the other tables, it wasn't as busy as lunch or dinner, but things were starting to pick up. I didn't want to be rude to him though, and I have a good idea of what he wants to talk about. "Sure, what's up?"

He smiles, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not particularly," I say. I tilt my head to the side and cross my arms, smiling as I do so to give off a presence of superiority. I'm not sure what possessed me to do that, I was just going with the flow.

"Dinner on me?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll text you."

We smile at each other as I turn around to get back to work with a small spring in my step. I walk over to the table my dad was sitting at with his buddies. I had to look away as he obnoxiously gestured me over to him.

"Hey hey, who's that?" he asked.

"That was Haru-kun, Dad. He asked me out to dinner tonight," I say in a reassuring tone.

"Haru huh? Are you guys just friends…or…"

"Yeah, I guess we're friends." _Of course we're friends, right?_

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" _Yes! No doubt._

"Well yeah, I mean I think we are." _We are just friends!_

"Mmm, I see. I suppose that's fine then."

* * *

You know when you don't worry about something until you actually start thinking about it? Well that's me right about now. I can't believe I'm actually going out on a legitimate date with Haru-kun. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just that I've never really thought about it before. Geez, I'm almost as dense as Natsuru right now. I try to focus on something else, it was closing time anyway, so there were a number of things that needed to be done. I busied myself with cleaning the tables. Wiping the towel in a circular motion, I force myself to stop thinking. But…I'm still thinking about it…

I jerk towards the door from the sound of the bells as they opened. It was Haru-kun. He smiled at me and took off his scarf, walking over to me as he did so.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine," I say as I waved him off.

"Okay then," he shrugs.

Now the air was getting heavy, at least for me. I continued to do my side work in silence, too scared to open up a conversation to fill up this awkwardness. Come on, I gotta do something about this.

"S-So, where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's a surprise," he chuckled.

"Okay…Well wha-"

I was interrupted by the sound of the door hitting the bells as it swung open once again. Can't people read the sign I put outside that says 'Closed'? I sigh as I leave what I am doing and make my way to the floor. I take out my phone to check the time and fidget with it for a little while as I make my way over.

"Sorry sir, but we're closed for the day," I say politely.

"Oh really? I see, sorry for the intrusion then."

My eyes widen and my gut sinks into my stomach from that voice. That voice was more than just similar, it was the exact same. In my panic, I quickly look up to see a man with blue hair turning his back towards me, headed towards the door. Am I seeing things?

"Wait…"

Why is my voice so small and pathetic? Say it louder! Say it! Just get his attention!

My head is in a daze, my lips and teeth go numb with a strange tingling, followed by my arms and legs. I try to move, but I'm stuck frozen.

No…wait. Please don't go! Please! Not again…Natsuru!

* * *

**A/N:** Sure didn't see that one coming from a mile away, eh?

Anyways, I kind of wanted to draw a rendition of her kids. So we'll see how that goes.

Also please bear with me on first person descriptions. I'm writing from my point of view as to how I would describe certain feelings and whatnot, so suggestions or whatever would be highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Vice Versa

****Busy holidays are busy. Haven't had much time to spend on this with work piling up and the family getting together. But here it is and I hope you guys enjoy.

Merry Christmas! R&R

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Vice Versa**

"Hey lady, are you okay?!"

"Hang on, I think she's waking up."

The three were gathered in the backroom of Natsume's restaurant as a result of Natsume losing consciousness. They had laid her down in the backroom on a nearby sofa and were addressing her sudden collapse. She groaned and started to fidget, slowly opening her eyes while massaging her temples gingerly. She suddenly shot up and immediately faced the familiar blue haired man. Was she hallucinating? Or maybe she was going crazy from stress or something. There was no way that it could possibly be him.

The blue haired man started to become a little uneasy as Natsume continued to stare at him without saying a word. Her mouth was partially open, as if she has just seen something that disturbed her.

"Uh…are you…okay?" he finally said.

Without a word, she lashed out at him, bringing him into her arms as she hugged him tightly. Her arms trembled as she gripped his clothes, burying herself in the one-sided hug.

"You…you're Natsuru right? I'm not dreaming…right? Is it really you?" she said with a weak voice.

"…How do you know my name?" he asked in a perplexed voice.

Natsume backed away from him to look at his face. "It really is you, isn't it?!" she exclaimed.

"W-wait, I don't even know you!" said Natsuru as he backed away from her grasp.

"What do you mean?! It's me, Natsume!" she said.

"Yeah, I don't know who the hell you are lady!" he said. Confused and startled, he began to slowly back away from her, pulling his arm away from her hand.

"What are you talking about…? You're joking, right?" she said as she aggressively grabbed his jacket.

"Don't touch me!" He swatted her arms away from him, relinquishing him from her grip and abruptly turned to leave. "Stay away from me lady!"

"Wait! Please wait a minute! Don't-"

The door of the restaurant slammed shut before she could finish her sentence, leaving her in silence staring at the door.

"…Don't go…"

* * *

"I'm home," I say with little enthusiasm. I didn't get back too late, but I usually close shop early on Mondays so I could be home early to spend time with the kids. But today is just not the greatest of days. I couldn't get what had happened out of my mind. Why didn't I stop him from leaving? I could have gotten a contact number or something like that at the very least. Then again, I guess I made him uncomfortable to the point where I probably couldn't ask. There's no mistaking that that man was Natsuru. I shake my head and curse myself in my head as I walk into the living room, dropping my bag onto the kitchen table as I walk pass.

"Welcome home mommy!" said Ayame.

"Welcome home!" said Takashi.

"Hey kiddos," I say as I muster a smile.

"How was work?" asked Ayame as she and Takashi made their way to me.

Pulling up one of the dining table chairs, I rest my weary legs as I let out a sigh. "It was good! I'm a little tired though."

"You look really tired, your eyes are all puffy and red!" pointed Takashi.

"Oh…really? I didn't notice haha," I say as nonchalant as possible. After what had happened, I was trapped in a state of shock. Having not seen Natsuru's face after so long, I was ecstatic…but at the same time…I was saddened and devastated. He treated me as a total stranger, as if we had never met before. I couldn't help grit my teeth as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Mommy…? Are you okay?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah Mommy's okay, just a little tired! Now, what do you guys want to eat? Name anything and I'll cook it for you, we can even go out tonight! Oh and how was school? Make sure you guys are-"

"Mom…"

I looked up at the sound of Takashi's voice, I didn't even realize I was looking at the floor. They looked at me with expressions of worry. Without a word, they hugged me as their little arms squeezed around me. I was so distraught that I hadn't even noticed the river of tears that were running down my face. There was no hiding now, so I just let everything out. More and more tears continued to pour out as my children comforted me in silence, not asking a single question. I buried my face in their hands that were trying to wipe away the tears. How pathetic I am to be crying like this in front of my children…

* * *

How many more cold mornings must I wake up to? What a fantastic time for the heater to be broken. I fidget a bit under the covers as I try to find a warm position, but to no avail. I reluctantly get up and make my way to the bathroom with my ridiculous bed head. Why can't I wake up to a warm morning, why do I have to put up with this shit? I shake it off as I splash freezing cold sink water onto my face, fixing my hair with a comb afterwards. I walk back into my bedroom, which was right next to my tiny bathroom. It's not much of a home anyway, I hate this tiny-ass apartment. I guess it's a lot better off than being on the streets.

There's a small window by the wall next to my bed that was being covered by some drapes. I peel back one of them to let the morning light into the room, squinting as I do so. 'What's on the agenda today?' I think to myself. Then I immediately remembered the encounter from last night at that restaurant. 'That was a great way to handle things, Natsuru,' I thought to myself. I feel like I wasn't very good with women in my past life or something. At any rate, I feel terrible for what I said, I should really go apologize. Not only that, she was quite the bombshell…and she knew my name…somehow? But damn, she was-

No no no, gotta focus on my mission. That is why I came to the city after all. And even though I'm living in this crappy place, it's a lot better than the country-side. Speaking about the country-side, I should give my grandparents a call sometime, I'm sure they're worried about me. But that'll have to wait.

I hastily put on my clothes and promptly walk out the door, making sure to lock up as I leave my complex. Geez, looking back, I sure made myself out to be a total douche… Hopefully she doesn't hate me. Then again, I wouldn't blame her if she did.

The streets were crowded again today, as expected of a weekday during the holidays. It's slightly snowing right now, I hope it'd keep up, I love the snow. I came across the area I came across last night. It's difficult to make out certain details because it was night, but I'm sure I'm in the right area. I continue down the street for a little while. I noticed that there were a bunch of couples that were out. Come to think of it, everyone I passed was a couple. I couldn't help but sigh as I am reminded of my non-existent significant other. I quickly shrug it off as I turn a corner to spot the same café from last night. I walked up to the front and read the stand advertising the specials for today.

I move on from the sign and find myself standing awkwardly in front of the café's doors. After having been so rude to her, what am I supposed to say when I see her? 'Oh I'm sorry about last night, I'm a total virgin as you can see.' I let out another heavy sigh as I mull over my situation. Either way, I have to speak to her. I take a deep breath and muster up my courage to face the awkward situation ahead of me, opening the doors that rang the bells that hung from the ceiling.

"Welcome!" said a maid.

Oh thank god, it's not her.

"Table for one, sir?" she asked

Holy crap that just sounds so sad. At least let me keep my dignity! "Uhh, actually I was wondering if I could speak to someone that works here?" I ask.

"Ah sure! Who is it that you're looking for?"

I just realized that I never got her name. "Oh, she's the one with the blue hair," I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"I see, that's the boss haha. What business do you have with her?"

"It's a private matter, sorry. Is it possible for me to speak with her right now?"

"Sure, I think she's on her break right now. You should be able to find her in the break room," she said as she pointed towards the hallway in the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you very much," I said. I proceed towards the hallway, looking at the placards that labeled each room.

'Manager's Office'

'Supplies'

'Janitorial'

'Electrical'

'Changing room'

I couldn't find the break room, but there was one more room at the end of the hallway whose door was open. I walk up to the doorway and spotted the woman with the blue hair in her maid uniform. I was about to walk in but I immediately stopped and stood around the corner. She was speaking with another man, the one that was with her last night to be specific. Could that possibly be her boyfriend? I peek around the corner again to take another look. Her face was sullen and filled with sadness. She had noticeable rings under her eyes as well. It seems like the guy is trying to console her. They continued to talk for a little while before the woman became silent. The man was still trying to comfort her with his words before he started to sensually rub her bare arm.

Quickly bursting from around the corner, I made my presence known, "Umm, excuse me?" That was a bit strange, I just felt an urge to move all of a sudden.

"You!" said the man in surprise.

The woman seemed quite shocked as well as her eyes widened. She covered her mouth in disbelief at the sight of me. I can tell that she is trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I said. "But is it okay if I speak wi-"

I was interrupted as the woman threw her arms around me and buried her face in my jacket. I felt her cries reverberate through my body as she gripped my clothes tighter. I was compelled to embrace her as I couldn't just leave crying woman clinging onto me alone. Not only was I more than confused at this point, I was also feeling a bit of animosity from the man that was staring intently at me. Thankfully, she backed away quite soon, alleviating the stagnant air between me and that other guy. She still clung onto my jacket with her fingers, her nose was red and her face was full of tears. Sniffling, she finally let go and wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"Please…excuse me, I'm very sorry," she said as she wiped her face.

"I-it's no problem, really," I say with a stutter. "Should I leave?"

"No! I mean…I'm glad that you came, I have a lot of questions for you," she said.

"Ah, okay then."

After finally getting our bearings right, we are all now sitting down in the restaurant's break room sipping at some oolong tea. I didn't want to so rude as to ask the first question, as it seems we were both looking for answers. I should probably apologize first.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up. "I am very sorry for my behavior the other day, please forgive me," I said as I bowed.

"Its-It's okay! You don't need to bow," she said.

"But I am sorry for any trouble I might have caused."

"May I ask what your name is?" asked the man who was sitting beside the woman.

"Sengoku. Sengoku, Natsuru."

"Sengoku…?" said the woman in confusion.

"Yes, may I ask for your names as well?"

"I'm Senou, Natsume. And this is Sayano, Haru."

"Senou, Natsume huh…?" I say out loud.

"…Does that name ring any bells?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about how pretty that name is," I said.

"T-Thank you, you're the one tha-"

Hm? It seems like she stopped in mid-sentence, and it looks like she's blushing a bit. Wait a minute, I think I'm flirting with her here. I mean it's not a bad thing but-

"Ahem"

My train of thought was halted as Sayano-kun prompted us to return to the subject at hand.

"Right, may I ask where you're from, Natsuru?"

"Hmm, I came from the country-side where I was raised by my grandparents. Actually, they're not really my grandparents. I was found and taken in by them, I have no idea where my real family is. And I don't know why, but I can't recall any memories of anything before my high school days."

I paused for a moment as I studied her reaction. She was becoming more and more interested in what I was telling and was waiting in bated breath that I continue.

"Umm, how did you know my name?" I asked.

She sat back in her chair, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," she said.

I couldn't help but cock my eyebrow, it sounds as if she knows what she's talking about. But I had my doubts of course, there's no way this could be it. I've searched all the other cities of Japan for the last 7 years and to no avail.

"Please, tell me."

She reached for her phone and turned the screen towards me. Unlocking her phone, it revealed a picture of two very familiar people. I squinted my eyes to get a better look before I took the phone from her. I felt my eyes widen and my heart race as I stared at the picture. It was a picture of me…and her. Our faces were very close to each other with huge smiles on our faces. I found myself lost in the picture. Is this really me? Was I really this happy? I look up from the phone to see her smiling at me.

"Your family is here, Natsuru."

* * *

Hope everyone had a great holiday this year.

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3: You and I

**Chapter 3 - You and I**

"What do you mean 'my family is here'?" I asked.

What an interesting turn of events. It seems that I have found what I was looking for all these years. But something feels a little off, I'm not sure what it is…

The blue haired woman nods at me and smiles.

"Then…are you related to me?" I asked.

"You can say that. But…you don't remember anything at all…?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry. When my guardians –er, grandparents found me, I was lying unconscious out in the prairie. And when I finally came to, I couldn't remember anything, only my given name was embedded into my head for some reason."

"I see…" said the woman. There was disappointment in her voice.

"Uh…but if it makes any difference, they said they found a stuffed animal with me as well," I said.

I know that's a strange detail to include, but I felt like I had to say something. And I think I'm glad that I did, as her eyes seemed to widen after I told her.

"Stuffed animal?!" she exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah."

"What kind of stuffed animal?"

"It was an Entrails Animal I think. Uhh, Disemboweled Tiger or something like that?"

"Where is it right now?"

"It's at my apartment…is it important or…"

"It's very important! Now, take me to your apartment!"

"Hang on a minute Natsume, why is it so important that you need to see this stuffed animal?" asked Haru.

I was actually wondering the same thing, but seeing as how she was so riled up about it, I didn't bother asking.

"I just have to, it's something I need to make sure of," she said.

* * *

Usually, when you invite people over your place, it's for the purpose of hanging out or doing something. Not coming to check out your embarrassing trinkets. Now that I think about it, I should've thrown that damn stuffed animal out when I had the chance. Although I felt like I have several times over… Oh god, the place is a mess, and I'm having guests.

I say guests because that Haru guy decided to tag along as well. I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much, with his constant glaring, I could only deduce that he'd want to be friends. I can tell he's into Natsume, not like it wasn't obvious enough.

We continue to walk towards my apartment, exchanging words and idle talk on the way. I don't think I've ever been able to speak to a girl this comfortably before, it's like everything is coming out naturally.

"There it is," I said as my complex came into view. It was nothing fancy, just a regular apartment building with fair rent and a not-so-fair landlord.

"This is where you've been living?" asked Haru.

"Well, it's all I can afford right now."

He scoffed and grinned as he inspected the complex. Yeah, I realize that this place isn't some penthouse in New York, so screw off if you're going to look down on me for that.

I roll my eyes as I turn to lead the way to my room up the stairs. Turning the corner, I grabbed the keys from my pocket and checked to see if it was the right one. My room was at the far end of the complex. I promptly unlock the door and turned the doorknob to the dark empty room that was my living room.

"It's not much but…welcome to my home," I said.

"Thank you. Pardon my intrusion," said Natsume as she took off her boots. She turned around to face Haru who was still standing out in the doorway. "What's wrong Haru?"

"I've got someplace to be right now, so I'll be going," he said.

"I see, well thanks for accompanying me!" she said as she walked up to him.

"Anytime," he said. I turned around to switch on the lights, not wanting to be a creep by watching them as they bid farewell. I could hear them embrace each other as I took my coat off, followed by the sound of the door shutting. Figures, didn't even have the decency to say his farewells to me.

"So this is your home huh?" she said as she took off her coat. She surveyed the room as she put her coat away.

"Yeah…it's kind of a dump I guess," I said.

"Not at all, I like it! It gives off a cozy feeling," she said with a smile.

I was taken aback by her response. She sat across from me in my small kotatsu, fidgeting as she tried to get comfortable. I found myself eyeing her for a good amount of time. She was a wearing a white fleece turtleneck and a pair of jeans. Her hair was a fair shade of blue that was kept in a ponytail and ran down her back.

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. Her calm blue eyes seemed to pierce my own as I found myself at a loss from her stare. It was only at that moment that I noticed that I had been caught staring for far too long, how embarrassing.

"Could you turn on the kotatsu? It's getting a little cold," she chuckled.

"O-O-Of course!" I stuttered to which she laughed again. Real smooth.

"Ah, you wanted to see the doll right? I'll go get it right now," I said.

"Okay, thank you," she said.

I walk into my bedroom, which is smaller than the living room, and proceeded to rifle through my messy drawers. Where the hell did I put that thing? I just saw it not too long ago too. Wait a minute, how the hell did it move over to my desk? Ah, I forgot to ask if she wanted tea…

"Here it is," I said as I set the doll on top of the kotatsu. "By the way, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," she said. It seems like she was more focused on the stuffed animal, I didn't think girls would be into the Entrails Animals brand.

"So…do you like Entrails Animals or something?" I asked.

"Not particularly. I can't really explain it, and you probably won't even believe me. Let's just say it's how I met someone very important to me," she giggled.

"Hmm, I see."

"How strange…this one seems to be the one that I had before," she said,

"Wha-really? But how is that even possible?!"

"I'm not sure myself. But I guess I've found what I was looking for," she said.

She continued to look at the stuffed animal, playing with its little arms as she held it in her hands. Was she really just looking for that stuffed animal? Or is there something else that I'm not aware of?

"Um," I said to grab her attention. "You said you knew me, could it be that you're my sister?" I asked.

She looked at me with a mildly surprised face before bursting into laughter.

"No, not even close!" she said as she waved her hand as to dismiss the allegation.

I felt a bit relieved to hear that, I'm not sure why. She looks so much like me, so much so that I think I'd look exactly like her if I was of the opposite sex.

"Oh, I see. Well, you seem to know a lot about me. How do you know so much?" I asked.

"Would you like me to explain everything?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

I've heard a lot of different and interesting stories in my life. But I've never heard of anything quite like this one, and it's funny because it's a story about me. I sipped at the cup of warm tea slowly, as if to aid myself in taking in all this new information. I look to the woman in front of me who is also sipping at her tea. She looks up from her drink and smiles.

I continue to sip at my tea as I let everything sink in. Satisfied, I set the cup down and said, "Sorry, this is kind of a lot to take in."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but this is the truth," she said.

Glancing over at the stuffed animal sitting on the table, I busy myself by picking it up and examining it. "So…you said that this thing could talk?"

"Yes, although I'm not sure why it's not talking right now."

I shoot her a look as if to say, 'Are you serious?'

"It's true! It really can talk!" she pouts.

"That aside, you say you are currently living with my parents?" I ask.

"That's right."

"…Would it be possible for me to see them?"

Having said that, I immediately noticed a sudden change in her expression from a calm smile to a serious gaze.

"I'm not sure how that would go," she said solemnly. She stayed quiet for a few more seconds before looking to meet my eyes. "But…it wouldn't be fair for me to deny you of that opportunity," she said.

"Really? You really mean it?!" I jumped with excitement.

She simply smiled and nodded, looking as if she was a little startled at my reaction. I couldn't believe it, that my long search has finally come to an end. A feeling of joy and relief swept over me as I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Then a certain sound caught my attention, the sound of a low growl that murmured from the woman's stomach. She crossed her arms over her stomach, smiling in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"Just a little," she admitted.

How oblivious of me to treat a guest like this! I quickly walk over into the cramped and messy kitchen, rifling through the cupboards for any remnants of packaged foods. Since I wasn't too fond of cooking, I usually lived off of instant ramen and convenience store foods. Why did today have to be the day that I didn't have anything!? I shouldn't even be giving a guest something like instant ramen in the first place…

"It's okay," she said from the kotatsu. "I couldn't trouble you any further."

I had already stopped rummaging through my disaster of a kitchen. I got it, I have a brilliant idea!

* * *

"You really don't have to do this," implored Natsume.

The two were now at a local family diner which Natsuru had frequented, since it was close by. Not to mention that the food was relatively cheap and delicious.

"Nonsense," said Natsuru. "It's the least I could do for all your help. And besides, think of it as an apology for being so rude to you the other day," his voice trailing off at the last sentence.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who was acting strange at the time," she said.

"Ah….I see."

Natsuru had his menu opened in front of him, and was nervously looking through the various dishes. He'd realized that he unknowingly asked this woman out for dinner. Rather than asked out, he forcibly took her. He quickly though of a topic to help break the silence.

"B-By the way," he stuttered. "You said that you weren't my sister, right?"

"That's right," she said, looking up from her menu.

"Then…what's your relation to me?" he asked.

Natsume was perplexed that such a question was brought up. Perplexed, but also very happy at the same time. Her lips gradually formed into a small smile as she set the menu down, looking straight at Natsuru. Resting her elbows in the table, she cradled her chin with both of her hands and playfully asked, "What do you think?"

He blinked a couple times, scratching his head as he began to think. Running his fingers through his straight blue hair, he sighed in disappointment, shrugging his shoulders to admit his defeat.

"Here, I'll give you a hint," said Natsume. She motioned Natsuru to come closer with her chin still resting on one of her hands. Natsuru looked confused, was it that private that it needed to be whispered to him? Regardless, he moved in closer.

Before he could figure out what was going on, he found a pair of soft lips pressed up against his. The alluring smell of shampoo and the warmth of her lips assaulted his senses. The kiss was over as quickly as it came, leaving Natsuru in a trance. Natsume sat back in her chair, letting out a sigh of satisfaction before cocking her head and smiling. "Does that answer your question?"

"N-No, I mean I don't think that it…I don't understand." His face lit up. He could feel his boiling hot blood rush up his neck and to his cheeks as his heart felt like it was about to jump out.

"Hmm? You don't get it? Would you like another hint?" she laughed.

"Wait, I think I got it!" waving his hands as he exclaimed. He took a deep breath and looked down, pulling his neck in like a turtle to hide his embarrassment. He pretty much already had an idea, but decided not to say it at the cost of embarrassing himself further. It was surprising to him though, that he was ever involved with this kind of girl. Such a kind, beautiful, and playful girl. Whose mere presence made his heart skip a beat.

"I couldn't be any happier right now," she said.

Natsuru lifted his head, perplexed. "Really?"

She nodded. "I thought you were gone, Natsuru. And now you've suddenly come back, it's almost like a dream."

"I'm sorry, Senou-san. It must have been hard," he said.

"Please, call me Natsume." She smiled.

"Right. N…Natsume." He felt strange saying that name. But it suited her and it felt right at the same time.

"Hello, how are you two doing this evening? May I take your order?" said the waiter.

That's right, Natsuru was so engrossed in the conversation that he forgot that they were at a diner. He opened up his menu again, quickly skimming through the dinner selections.

"I'll have the hamburger steak please." Natsuru looked over his menu at the sound of Natsume's voice. "Along with a side of rice," she added to which the waiter nodded. She noticed Natsuru's gaze. "Same for you, I assume?" she said with confidence in her voice.

His eyebrows cocked. "I'll have what she's having." The waiter quickly jotted down their orders, nodded, and promptly left. Natsuru watched as the waiter walked away and turned a corner before looking to Natsume. He scratched his head. "How did you know?"

She puffed her chest out and crossed her arms. "I know everything about you!" She didn't know _everything_, but she knew a lot about him, and she was proud of that fact.

"Really?" he laughed. "Then could you tell me a little about the _me_ that you know so much about?" he asked. Natsuru laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of his hands. He appeared to be interested as he waited eagerly for her response.

She took notice to his interest. "Let's see. You were a really oblivious and dense guy. You had no tact and lacked self-confidence." She could see that his expression turned glum and couldn't help but smile. She was only teasing just a bit. "Despite all of that," she started. "I fell in love with you and everything about you." Natsume couldn't help but wince at her own statement, but she really meant it.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that," said Natsuru. This whole situation felt so surreal to him, like he still couldn't grasp what was going on. It all felt like a dream, where everything was just too good to be true. In any case, he had this woman in front of him to thank. He smiled and graciously bowed. "Please take care of me from now on."


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger to Me

**Chapter 4 - Stranger to Me**

"I'm so sorry!" said Natsuru. He was bowing to Natsume, apologizing for his lack of attention. Even though he had been the one who suggested they went out to eat, he didn't have enough money on him to pay for their food. He was close to covering his own meal though, if that means anything. He felt really bad about it, trying to act cool and manly totally backfired on him.

"Don't worry about it," laughed Natsume. She crossed her arms, shielding her chest from the piercing cold of the December night. She laughed to herself, watching her breath as its warmth permeated the freezing air. "But it's just like you to do that."

He looked at her. "Is that so?" he smiled. Scratching the back of his head, he looked up at the sky. The moon was hiding behind a thin layer of clouds as its glow enveloped the area around him. The way its alluring light shown on her skin made her look ethereal. He swallowed.

She took notice to him. "What is it?" asked Natsume.

"Just enjoying the view," he replied. "Is that okay?" There was an unusual sound of tact and confidence in his voice. He himself was even surprised that he said it so clearly.

Natsume looked surprised. She too noticed his unusual but admittedly attractive tone. Where he learned how to speak like that was beyond her. "A lady can get uneasy when a man stares. But I don't mind." She shrugged at the last part, hoping to give off the impression that she was not fazed by his wiles.

Natsuru made a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. His heart started beating faster. Similar to that experience when you feel as if your advances have failed. No matter. They reached Natsuru's apartment complex. It was lit by a couple of streets lights that were on either side of the complex. Walking up to his unit, he pulled his keys out of his pocket, they jingled as he did so. He turned to Natsume who stood beside him. "Would you like to step in before you leave?" he asked.

"Sure" she said.

Natsuru nodded and opened the door to a dark room. He promptly flipped the switch near the wall, turning on the lights. "I'll get some tea going," he said as he took off his shoes.

"Actually, do you have any beer?" she asked.

He turned around slowly. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Did you ask if I had any beer?"

She simply nodded and was taking off her thick coat. She set it down next to her as she turned on the kotatsu and slipped underneath it. She shivered as she turtled up under the kotatsu, eagerly awaiting for it to heat up. "Is it no good?" she asked.

"N-No, I think I have some. Let me check." Natsuru took his coat off as well and threw it into the corner of the room. He thought for a minute. What kind of development has he gotten himself into? He walked into the kitchen as he pondered. He was starting to get a little nervous, but excited at the same time. _I'm going to be drinking with a woman alone…_ is what was going through his head. He shook his head. He shouldn't think that way, he must suppress those lewd and lustful thoughts building up inside him.

He opened up the refrigerator, its light illuminating the semi-dark kitchen. Peering into its contents, he spotted an entire case of untouched alcoholic beverages. Natsuru doesn't even remember buying this much beer. He wondered why he bought so much in the first place. He shrugged and tore into the cardboard, grabbing two nicely cooled cans. He walked back into the living room and set the cans down, taking his side under the kotatsu.

"By the way," he started. "Will you be okay heading home alone?" He passed one of the cans over to her.

She smiled "It's alright, I wasn't planning on going home tonight."

Natsuru's eyes widened as she finished her sentence. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then looked at Natsume. "Well you could stay here if you'd like." There, he said it. He then busied himself by looking for the remote for the television as to not remain in awkward eye contact. He was just playing it by ear and going along with the flow.

"That'd be great!" she said. There was excitement in her voice. Natsuru glanced over at her and smiled before resuming his search for the remote. The kotatsu was warmed up now, and she could already feel its comfortable warmth. She sighed as she rested her head down on the table. The television came to life, followed by the sounds of an intro to some show. Natsuru slowly moved to the kotatsu and slid underneath it.

"May I ask why you wanted beer?" Natsuru was looking at his can, observing it before looking to Natsume.

"Hmm. Think of it as a toast. A toast for myself!" she lifted her can in front of him, prompting him to do the same.

Natsuru laughed. "A toast for yourself huh? Aren't you kind?" he teased. They both opened their cans with the sound of the _click_ of from aluminum.

"Cheers," they said in unison. They both took a sip before setting their cans down on the table.

Natsume fidgeted a little and sighed. "I never thought that I'd be doing this…" she trailed off. "I'm really happy right now, Natsuru." She smiled. It wasn't a regular smile, the way she looked at him sent shivers down his spine. Her smile reverberated through him, tapping at some part deep inside him that made him feel…warm.

"I don't know if you still feel the same way about me now, but…" she hesitated, looking off to the side for a moment. She looked at him again and said, "But I still love you, and I always will."

Natsuru could see the emotion behind her words. It made him recoil for a moment. But still, he was a little unsure of himself and of his own feelings. He knows that he had once given himself to this person, but something inside him felt strange. He couldn't explain it, but he to meet her halfway. "I may not be the Natsuru you once knew. But even so, please help me to remember why I fell for you."

* * *

"Cheers!"

The two swiftly gulped down yet another can of beer. Natsuru could feel his adam's apple bog up and down as made quick work of his. He slammed the empty can down on the table and exhaled in satisfaction. Natsume soon followed, trailing only a few seconds before him. "I win!" laughed Natsuru. There were a good amount of empty cans on the table, evidence to their drinking frenzy.

"Damn it!" said Natsume whose face was bright red. This was a prime example of the 'Asian-glow', when Asians drink too much, their faces take on a shade of bright pink. "This is still a big improvement for me though. I usually can't drink this much," she boasted. She was feeling tipsy no doubt, but the effects of the alcohol were slowly creeping up on her. She could feel it, and it felt admittedly good.

Natsuru was content with just looking at Natsume. He was able to hold his alcohol pretty well, but he was also starting to feel it. She hiccupped. Once. Twice. Thrice. He laughed at her, staring at her cute bright red face.

"Stop making fun of me," she said, pointing a finger at him. She sounded serious, but she was actually ecstatic inside. Her senses were going hazy and she started to feel drowsy. She groaned out loud, cradling her head in her arms as she rested atop the table. Another hiccup escaped her lips.

"You okay there?" asked Natsuru. He placed a hand on her arm, nudging her for a response. Instead, she groaned and mumbled some inaudible words. Natsuru stopped only to proceed to poke her face, with every poke she groaned. For whatever reason, he found it entertaining to tease her. He continued to poke her until she lashed out at him, grabbing his arm. Natsuru jerked and stumbled back in surprise, with Natsume grip still firm on his arm.

Before he realized it, Natsume was on top of him, clinging onto his arms. Their faces were close to the point where they could feel the heavy breaths of one another. Natsuru could feel his heart race as his face became hot. But Natsume seemed to be unfazed as she looked at him, lips slightly perched.

"What would any guy do in this situation?" asked Natsume. Her voice was almost at a whisper, her tone was tempting.

As dense as Natsuru was, he understood perfectly what she meant. As he looked into her mesmerizing blue orbs, her inviting lips, her expression, her locks of soft blue that hung over him, he could feel his urges slowly rising. Natsuru quickly sat up, catching Natsume by surprise. He held her by her arms, staring at her as she stared back, eagerly awaiting him. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Why?" she asked in a hushed voice. Disappointment showed on her face as her eyes lost spirit. Natsume felt a pang of pain, having been rejected from the man she loved. But it wasn't his fault; he'd lost his memories along with his feelings for her. She knew this, but it still hurt to not have her feelings returned. Her emotions were in a mess. "At least that part about you is still there," she laughed.

"You're like a stranger to me," she said. Natsume felt the tears welling up inside her, but she bit her lip and swallowed it. She couldn't cry anymore, she had to be endure it. She furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes, trying her best to stay the tears. To her surprise, her body flinched she felt a pair of arms envelope her. They were felt strong but gentle, they slowly pulled her into Natsuru's chest. He pulled her in tight. Natsume's hands were pressed up against his chest. She could feel the definition of his physique through his shirt.

"I'm sorry," said Natsuru. He lowered his head, his mouth almost touching her ears. "It wouldn't be fair for me to take advantage of you like this," he said softly.

Natsume stayed silent, content with just his presence and his embrace. She slowly began to relax, giving herself up to Natsuru. "Idiot…" She wouldn't have cared what he did with her, as long as it was with Natsuru. Then again, it was very much like him to prude with these kinds of things. She smiled knowing that his personality had not changed.

"W-What? Why am I the idiot?" asked Natsuru. She said nothing and continued to lay in his arms, smiling like a fool until sleep overtook her.

* * *

Would you guys rather I update faster with shorter chapters? Or the other way around?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Natsume, where did you run off to the other day?" asked Akane. "I got a call from Suzu-san saying that our head manager ran out!" She and Natsume were doing the opening duties for the restaurant today. Akane fixed her glasses and looked at Natsume. "You should let me know ahead of time if you need a shift covered!"

"I'm really sorry," said Natsume. "Something just came up, and I had to go." Natsume still hasn't told Akane or the others about Natsuru yet. She was a little afraid of what her reaction might be. Ever since the end of the Kampfers, Akane's personalities seemed to have merged. It's a little strange, but now she has a balance between being kind and being aggressive. Natsume continued to take inventory of the restaurant's items. "I have someone I want you to meet, he should be here soon," she said without looking up from her clipboard.

"Someone you want me to meet?" repeated Akane. She stopped what she was doing and turned to Natsume. "I thought you and Haru-kun were getting along pretty well." Just like Natsuru, Akane had suspected that Haru had a thing going on for Natsume. It was quite obvious actually, considering how much time he spends with her and that she always sees them together.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume.

"You know," Akane started. She looked back at the ground which she was sweeping. "You should really give some attention to Haru. Someone's going to get hurt at this rate." Akane shot another look back at Natsume, implying something in her stare.

Natsume looked up from her clipboard and frowned. "Do you think he likes me?" she asked.

Akane turned once again, except this time she gave Natsume the death stare. Having worked and hung out with Natsume all this time, Akane had noticed how all the men would flock to her like flies to a light. What's more flabbergasting is that she doesn't notice it most of the time, unless the guy was being so blatantly awkward that it was creepy. Akane sighed. "Shizuku was right, you are pretty dense."

Dense huh? That reminded her of Natsuru. Perhaps she did take towards him a little in that aspect. "Dense?!" she retorted. "I am not dense." She placed both hands on her hips and pouted.

"You are definately dense," said Akane. "You can't even tell that Haru-kun totally likes you!"

Natsume shook her head. "There's no way! We're just really close friends."

"Wow, I kind of feel really bad for Haru-kun now." She made a painful expression as if she had seen something disturbing.

Natume was starting to feel a little guilty now. "W-Well even if he does, there isn't anything I can do. I just don't see him in that kind of light, you know?" she rationalized out loud. It wasn't Akane that needed convincing, it was herself rather. She had always figured that Haru might have liked her, but kept dismissing it as nothing more than simple friendship. Yeah, that's all it was. Just friends.

"If you don't like him, then you don't like him," said Akane. She resumed her sweeping. "But just so you know," she continued. "You should make it clear before things get complicated."

"R-Right…"

"Anyways, back on topic. Who is this person you wanted me to meet?" asked Akane.

"He should be here soon," she said as she checked her watch.

Speak of the devil. The bells of the restaurant door jingled as the door itself swung open. "Hello?" said a voice.

The guest walked inside and onto the main floor where the two ladies were. Akane couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes had widened. She slowly walked towards the gentlemen with the blue hair, eyeing every detail of him. She placed a hand over her mouth. "Natsuru…is that you?" her voice full of surprise but was hushed at the same time. She looked at Natsume and blinked a couple times. "How…"

"Are you Akane?" asked Natsuru. He scratched the back of his head.

She turned back to him. "Yes! I am!"

"I see. Well I'm sorry if I don't remember you, but please take care of me from now on." He promptly bowed.

"Wait wait! What's going on!?" shouted Akane. "I thought you were dead?!" She turned to Natsume, who was smiling at Natsuru. "Natsume! What is this?!"

"Please calm down, I'll explain everything," reassured Natsume.

Akane stepped back and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm." She crossed her arms. "Now please explain."

Natsume nodded "This is the same Natsuru we all know," started Natsume. She took a seat from one of the empty tables and gestured for the both of them to join her. "He coincidentally showed up here a couple days ago and apparently has no memories of any of us."

"A couple days ago?" said Akane. She looked to Natsuru again, to which he simply shrugged and smiled. "You don't remember me at all, do you?" she frowned.

"Unfortunately not, Natsume did explain to me beforehand who you are though," said Natsuru.

"How about the name Mikoto? Or Shizuku? Do those ring a bell?" asked Akane.

Natsuru pondered for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "I don't recall ever meeting a Shizuku, or a Mikoto for that matter." He shrugged. "I'm very sorry."

Akane shook her head. "You don't need to apologize. Frankly, I'm actually very glad to see you again." She looked over to Natsume. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"There's no way that that is our Natsuru," said Akane as she pointed behind her. The two were having a little conversation in Natsume's office, out of sight and hearing range of Natsuru.

Natsume dropped into her chair and crossed her arms. "I'm telling you, it's him. There is no mistaking it."

"Don't you find any of this strange?" asked Akane. "People don't just come back to life! There's something behind this."

Natsume took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to hear about was more crazy Kampfer related problems. Those days were over and long gone. Albeit those times were full of dangers and conflict, it was also fun and filled with joy for Natsume. "I know Akane…" she said softly. "Maybe there is something behind this, who knows? But I don't think it really matters at this point."

Akane frowned, sensing the strain in her voice. "You're right…none of that stuff matters anyway!" She shrugged it off, trying to alleviate the tense air.

Natsume simply nodded and smiled at her. "I know where you're coming from, I thought about it too. Call me irresponsible, stupid, reckless or whatever, but it's as you said. None of it really matters to me!" Natsume looked up at Akane and cracked a large grin. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Akane. "You worry too much," she said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you worry too little sometimes," said Akane.

Natsume shrugged off Akane's comment and stepped out of her office, followed by Akane, and into the hallway that led to the front of the restaurant.

"By the way, have you told him about Takashi and Ayame?" asked Akane.

Natsume immediately turned around and covered Akane's mouth with both hands in one motion. Natsume's heart skipped a beat knowing that they were within hearing range of Natsuru, who was sitting at a table near the exit. She turned to look at him, he was sipping at some tea they had left for him. She sighed in relief and turned back to Akane giving her a piercing cold look. Natsume moved her further back down the hallway, hands still clasped over Akane's mouth. "Of course I haven't told him yet!" she whispered aggressively.

Akane grabbed Natsume's hands and pulled them away from her mouth. "What? Why not!?" she whispered.

"Why do you think?! I don't think most guys would be excited hearing about children they had out of wedlock!"

"Well…maybe you should propose to him!"

Natsume scoffed. "What are you talking about? Now is not the time!"

"I know I know, it was a joke," said Akane as she calmed her down. "Alright, let's just go with the flow," she shrugged.

Natsume nodded in agreement and turned back down the hallway. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" she chimed as the two walked over to Natsuru's table.

Natsuru looked up at the two, "Ah, no worries," he said. He sipped his tea, "So, this place is like a maid-café?"

"Quasi mad-café," corrected Natsume. "Whether you remember or not, you used to have quite the fetish for maids."

"Wait what?" stuttered Natsuru.

"I thought he had a sailor fuku fetish?" added Akane.

"Oh right, he did have that too."

"Umm…can we get back on the subject please?"

"We were just teasing," smirked Natsume. "Anyways, since Natsuru's out of a job, I thought I'd give him something to do around here."

"I see, then he'll be sticking around I assume?" said Akane.

"Yes, I'll be in your care from now on," bowed Natsuru.

"Ah, alright then. What are you going to have him do?"

"Dishes!" said Natsume. "Since the kitchen is already fully staffed with cooks and the like, all we were missing was a main dishwasher. The girls in the kitchen will love you!" she said.

Natsuru chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "As long as I'm doing something helpful, I'm happy."

Natsume found herself cracking a smile. "It's just like you to want to help people." She motioned Natsuru to follow her as she made her way towards the hallway they came from. To the right of the hallway was a pair of swinging kitchen doors. She brushed pass them and said with pride, "Welcome to the kitchen~"

It was an average size for a family diner kitchen. Well-kept and in pristine condition, it almost felt sterile. Natsuru looked around, observing his new workspace as he analyzed every detail. Being a dishwasher wasn't the first thing he had in mind when Natsume offered him a job, but beggars can't be choosers.

"With you here, the kitchen staff can focus on cooking, instead of having to worry about the mountain of dishes," she said.

Natsuru smiled. "I see." He could tell that she was trying to talk up his job to make it seem more interesting, but he saw right through it.

"Now, do you have any questions?" asked Natsume.

Natsuru shook his head. "It's pretty simple isn't it? Shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

A heavy breath escaped Natsuru's lungs as he sunk into the metallic chair of the break room. He's worked plenty of odd jobs during his travels, many of which were a lot harder than this one. Still, he found himself stressed out despite having done much more difficult things. Natsuru reached for his pocket and rummaged around before pulling out a carton of cigarettes. He peered inside the box, spotting 7 white tubes remaining. Natsuru wouldn't consider himself much of a smoker, but there are times when the stress would get to him. He bought this pack almost 3 months ago and still hasn't gotten around to finishing it.

It wasn't something he was proud of either. Albeit there are many other things that Natsuru could have turned to for stress relief that could have been a lot worse. He picked one of them out of the box and looked at it for a moment. Natsuru looked up as he saw the door open and calmly stuffed the box back in his pocket.

"Hey there," said Natsume. She walked into the room, holding a plate in one hand and closing the door behind her with the other. Natsuru's nose picks up the scent of delicious food and triggers a pang in his stomach.

"Hey, whatcha' got there?" asked Natsuru.

"Lunch!"

"Looks good…for you?"

"Nope, for you!" she set it down in front of him, the aroma of friend rice filled his nostrils. He looked down at the steaming mound of food, his mouth beginning to salivate, and then looked back up to Natsume.

Natsuru was stunned. "Really?! This is all for me?" he asked excitedly.

Natsume simply grinned and nodded. She placed a spoon down for Natsuru and took the seat across from him, "Enjoy it!" she said.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at the plate of food in front of him. He felt strange that he was the only one eating. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"I already had something to eat earlier," said Natsume.

"Then…thank you for the food." He dug into the mound of fried rice with his spoon, picking up pieces of chicken, friend onions, bits of carrots, and some cucumbers along with the rice. His jaws began to strain as a result of not eating anything delicious for a while. He started chewing faster, enjoying the assortment of flavors. "Did you make this?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's bad manners! And yes, I did make this." The last bit was said with a prideful tone. Natsume was never really able to cook back then. All she could make was instant ramen and microwave food. But she kept practicing and was eventually able to make all sorts of foods. She would always feel a sense of happiness and satisfaction when the kids complimented her cooking. Her mouth tilted up into a smile. "Like it?"

Natsuru nodded and continued to chow down at his food.

The squeaking sound of the break room door rung through the room as a tall man that matched Natsuru's height with jet black hair and stark features stepped in. "So this is where you were," said the man as he closed the door behind him.

"Haru!" said Natsume as she greeted him with a hug. "I haven't properly introduced you yet but, this is Natsuru Senou, the one I've always talked about!"

Natsuru quickly swallowed and stood up. "Nice to meet you," he bowed.

"What?" Haru sounded exasperated, as if he had heard something ridiculous. "I thought he was….dead?"

"Apparently not," said Natsume. "A lot of things happened and now he's back, but he's forgotten a good amount of his memories."

Haru looked at Natsuru with a sour look on his face and scoffed. "He's 'forgotten' his memories huh? Well isn't that convenient?"

"Umm, I'm sorry if I've done something to upset you, but it's not a lie if that's what you're thinking," said Natsuru.

"I'm not upset," retorted Haru. "Anyways Natsume, are we still on for tonight?"

That question caught her by surprise. She hesitated for a split second and looked at Haru, "Of course!" she said. That's right, she just remembered that she was supposed to go out with Haru tonight. Natsume was thinking of taking Natsuru around the city, it didn't matter, she just wanted to hang out with him. It could wait, she supposed.

"Natsume, we could use your help on the floor," said Akane as she burst into the break room. She waved to Haru and Natsuru before motioning for Natsume to follow. "Come on! We just got slammed!"

"Right!" she said as she followed Akane. Disappearing through the door, she dismissed the two with a smile.

It was just Haru and Natsuru now, standing in silence as the door closed behind the girls. Haru stood looking at the doorway while Natsuru was still standing and eager to get back to his meal. He shrugged it off and sat down. He figured Haru wasn't the friendliest with him and that he'd leave soon enough.

"Hey," said Haru in a cold tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

Natsuru furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

He scoffed and turned to Natsuru with his arms crossed. "There are a ton of guys after her…" he said. "But she never gave any of them a chance, except for me." His voice was growing more impatient as he continued. "And I won't let her be taken by the likes of you; someone who left her and then decides to come back all of a sudden."

Natsuru gritted his teeth and stood up, "That's not what happened," retorted Natsuru.

"And I suppose I'll just have to believe that you 'died' and has come back to life then?"

"Look," Natsuru sighed. "I'm not too sure myself; I've lost a good amount of my memories. But I know I did it for a good reason."

"So you admit that you left her. This is priceless," laughed Haru.

"You're really starting to piss me off now."

"Oh really? Then that makes two of us," said Haru.

They glared at each other, eyes full of anger. Natsuru could feel his palms getting sweaty as he clenched his fists, holding back the urge to punch Haru in his smug face. But he wasn't that type of guy, and he knew that very well. So he stood there with those angry eyes, watching Haru walk to the door, scoffing at him as he opened it.

Haru turned to Natsuru and scowled at him, "Stay away from her, punk."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Chapter 6 - Decisions**

The air was frigid, piercing, and unrelenting. Natsume couldn't help but shiver under the kotatsu in the living room, taking comfort in the warm heat it gave off. Even inside the house she felt cold, and it wasn't just her either. Natsume, Ayame, and Kotoko were always cold during the winter time. Maybe it was a female thing to be more susceptible to the cold.

She set her head down onto the table, basking in the comfort of the kotatsu. Natsume looked at the child sitting next to her who seemed to be having a hard time peeling a mandarin orange. She slowly dug into the orange, peeling off the skin with difficulty. Piece by piece, she dissected the orange with great intention and care. Her eyes were filled with satisfaction as she peeled the last section of skin off, a smile formed on her face.

The child looked to Natsume. "Say 'Ahhhh'," she said as she presented Natsume with a piece. Natsume smiled and parted her lips slightly as Ayame placed it in front of Natsume's mouth.

It was moments like these where Natsume could just easily forget about the world. "You're such a good girl," she said with pride. "Come here!" Natsume moved over to the child, picking her up and setting her down on her lap. She started humming unconsciously, rocking side to side as she hugged the confused child tightly in her grasp.

"Uhh…you're acting weird, Mom," said Ayame.

"Am I?"

"Right now you are," she giggled. She leaned back into her mother's soft cushions, allowing Natsume to play with her hair. As young as she was, Ayame knew that her mother would feel lonely at times, and that she needed a couple hugs and kisses or two to cheer her up. She couldn't help but think about her father, whose only memories are of stories and pictures. 'If Dad was here, then maybe Mom wouldn't feel so lonely,' she thought. She quickly dismissed that idea as she found herself busy peeling another orange.

"By the way, where's your brother?" asked Natsume as she assisted the struggling child with the fruit.

"I think he's upstairs in his room," muffled Ayame.

Natsume clasped her fingers around Ayame's cheeks, squeezing them so that she her lips were puckered. "What'd I say about speaking with your mouth full?" scolded Natsume.

"Sowwy."

"Okay," said Natsume as she stood up from the kotatsu. She stretched her arms towards the ceiling, groaning as she reached. "Are you hungry, Ayame?" she asked.

"Mmm, not right now," she answered.

"Alright then," said Natsume. She made her way towards the stairs and climbed them at a brisk pace. Their house was much bigger than it looked, with multiple rooms on the first floor as well as the second. Natsume flipped a switch to illuminate the hallway where there were three doors on each side of the wall with equal spacing. She walked to the door at the end of the hallway, which was her, if anything, father-in-law's study room. She seldom went into that room and if needed, she would be required to knock at all times. She had a few ideas of what might be going on behind that door…but stopped thinking before things got too weird in her imagination.

She knocked three times on the wooden frame before entering, "Excuse me Dad, I'm coming in." It was an average sized room, almost the same size as Natsume's bedroom. It was well lit with recessed LED lights with the curtains drawn over the windows. She found her dad and son sitting across from each other in the corner of the room with a checkered board and game pieces between them. "What are you guys up to?" asked Natsume as she walked over to them.

"Hello there beautiful daughter of mine," greeted Serizawa in a jokingly pompous tone. "I am educating this young one on the wonderful game of chess."

Takashi's face seemed to be totally fixated onto the chess board, staring intently at the pieces. He scratched his head as he pondered his next move, not even bothering to greet his mother. Natsume could tell that he was in deep concentration, so she waited for him as he cautiously moved his rook vertically up the board, capturing a knight. She moved behind him and rested her hands on his chair.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though," he said promptly.

"Okay, I'll be going now then. If you do get hungry, there's some stuff in the fridge," said Natsume as she kissed the top of Takashi's head.

"Going out with Haru tonight?" questioned Serizawa. He moved his queen diagonally, capturing Takashi's rook which made him groan and scratch his head.

She kissed Serizawa on the cheek. "That's right, meeting up with him in about an hour," she said.

"Are you gonna need a car?"

She shook her head as she walked towards the door. "I don't think so, I'll walk!"

"Natsume!"

She was already closing the door behind her. "Hm?" she poked her head back in.

"Please be careful…" he said with concern.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm bringing the bracelet just in case," she winked. Serizawa nodded to which she took her leave, shutting the door behind her. There's been a lot of syndicate presence around the city as of late, some news about a new group appearing. Natsume knew and embraced the fact that the Senou family was the head of a Yakuza organization. She tried to imagine Natsuru with a gangster look; hair slicked back with a tough expression on him. It made her giggle. She thought about stopping his place afterwards, if it wasn't too late.

Natsume opened the door to her bedroom. It was clean and tidy, with a large bed in the middle, a desk in the corner, and her large walk in closet that she was so proud of. On the nightstand next to her bed was a picture of her with her new family, and next to that was a picture of her with Natsuru. She glanced at it as she walked to her closet, opening the door to a miniature hallway filled with an assortment of clothes. Unlike most women, she had already picked out an outfit in less than five minutes and was fixing her hair in front of a mirror. She'd always kept it in her ponytail, with the back fringes spreading out like a fan.

How would she present him to everyone when they all thought he was dead? Just bring him home? Talk to everyone beforehand? Maybe she was overthinking it. It's not fair for her to keep him in the dark about his own family, after she even promised that they'd meet. And what about the kids? That was her biggest concern, would he freak out over it? No use fretting over it at this moment. She looked at the clock, 'Plenty of time,' she thought.

* * *

"Cheers!" shouted the group of young adults. Natsume met up with Haru who, unbeknownst to her, was invited to a mixer at a popular restaurant. She decided to oblige him and ended up with a group of around 20 people sitting around a long rectangular table with everyone sprawled across the tatami mat floors. Knowing her tolerance with alcohol, she decided to take it easy, pounding away at the small shot glass she held with everyone earlier. But that was it, for the entire night probably. She looked around, spotting some familiar faces, but mostly new faces.

Natsume sat next to Haru in the middle area of the large table. Everyone seemed to be having a good time mingling with each other.

"Hey Haru," said a guy from across the table. "What's wrong man? You've been quiet for a while," he said with a drink in his hand. He looked next to Haru, his eyes meeting Natsume's. He laughed and smiled, "I see, I see. You've already got your date right there!"

Haru groaned. "Just shut up and drink ya' idiot!" he said. He glanced at Natsume and gave her a quick smirk before sipping at his glass of beer.

She smiled back at him and took the tiniest sip from her glass as well. Then she started to get a little self-conscious about how people saw her with Haru. It was a concerning thing for her that people think they're dating at first glance, and the fact that he didn't deny it didn't help either. Natsume didn't want to outright reject him, but she didn't want to be mean about it either. She just couldn't see him as her partner. But she can't leave things leave things the way they are right now or else things might get worse. She continued to sip at her drink.

They were alone now, in the more suburban area of the city at the park Natsume had frequented so often. The first park she'd been to. The park with those bittersweet memories of years past. The two were walking through, under the hum of the lights that hung over them, and the once green grass that surrounded them, now turned white with winter's touch.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about what we were doing," said Haru. "I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, you know, something different."

Natsume shook her head. "It's fine! I had a lot of fun and met a lot of people!"

"Well I'm glad," he said with a smile. "By the way, why did you want to come here all of a sudden?"

She stopped walking, still not having said anything in response. "I've made a lot of memories here," she said. It's been decided, Natsume had to clear things up between her and Haru. "This place helps me to calm down whenever I'm feeling troubled or sad about something."

"What exactly are you troubled about?" he asked. He slipped his hands around her waist as he approached her slowly from behind, pulling Natsume closer to him.

His touch felt foreign to her, it always has, but even more so right now. She felt his fingers rub against her waist and stomach, fidgeting in response. She quickly moved out of his grasp and turned to look at him. This was too much, it has passed the boundary between friends way too far. She looked into his eyes, his face was left perplexed, with his mouth agape as if he was about to say something.

Before Natsume could say what she wanted to say, Haru had already embraced her in his arms with his lips pressed up against hers. She made a muffled grunt out of surprise and tried to pull away from him. She could feel him having his way with his tongue until she finally broke free, jerking her head away from him. Natsume slipped out of his arms and stumbled back a few steps. "Haru, what are you doing!?" she shouted. She covered her mouth in reaction.

"I love you Natsume," he said. "I didn't know how else to express it…but I knew I had to." Haru took a couple steps toward her but was halted as he saw her hold up her hand. He was so confident that things would go the way he wanted to that he was left in shock. His face dumbfounded and his mouth agape. "I thought you felt the same way…Isn't this what you wanted!?" His hands were fists now and they were trembling from his grip. "All these years I was with you, I was there for you whenever you needed me, I believed that something could have come from it."

He looked straight into her eyes. "Did you really have no feelings for me? At all?"

Natsume could see the frustration and pain on his face. "Honestly, I thought something could have come from it too…but there was just something holding me back."

"Was it Natsuru?" he snapped.

Her eyes widened as if she had been caught with a terrible lie, her face was guilt-ridden. It was true, all of these years she couldn't just let go. Her heart sunk as she realized what she had done to Haru and she immediately began to regret it. "This is all my fault. I never should have led you on like that Haru, I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, for setting myself up for that," he said gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and started laughing. It was laugh of frustration, anger, sadness, hopelessness. "I guess this is it then, I'll see you when I see you," he said as he turned to walk away. "But just so you know, that man you used to love is totally different now."

Natsume stood there as she watched Haru's back slowly disappear into the night beyond the lit path of the park. And there was nothing she could do about it, it was all her fault. She couldn't ask to be friends, she couldn't call to him, not with his feelings towards her. She gritted her teeth as she bit back the tears of anger. Angry that she had lost someone dear to her because of her own doing. But they came anyway, running down the sides of her cheeks and onto the snowy wonderland that enveloped her.

She found herself in front of Natsuru's apartment complex. 'What am I doing here,' she thought. She felt disgusted at herself for having actually come, she just finished rejecting her close friend and now she's at Natsuru's apartment. If that's not the definition of a bitch then she didn't know what was. What was she hoping to do here?

"Natsume?" said a familiar voice. She turned around to see Natsuru walking towards her with a bag in his hand. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She stood looking at him in a trance. She played back what had happened earlier in her head, lost in her own thoughts. Then she came to a decision. If this is the choice she made then she should follow it through to the end, so that her rejection could have purpose. "Natsuru, come with me. We're going home."


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the Family

Two chapters back to back? I guess so. (Car was in the shop so I was at school the entire day with nothing to do!)

Anyways, thanks for everyone's support! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

On a side note, I'd like to do a little refresher on Natsuru's parents and kids images:

**Kotoko** - Imagine Natsume with her hair down, parted on both sides, and hair that went all the way to her knees. Add a calm motherly feel to her expression and eyes. (And a slightly smaller bust)

**Serizawa** - Rugged gentleman with a 9 o' clock shadow. Long blue hair that is slicked back with an always serious expression.

**Ayame** - Remember their daughter in the anime? Same one except with straighter hair.

**Takashi** - Shorter blue hair with eyes like his father.

I realize that a good writer can paint a good picture with words alone. But since I haven't really talked about the family a whole lot, I wanted to refresh everyone's imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Meet the Family**

Was this a good idea or a bad idea? The thought crossed Natsume's head many times and is still buzzing around in her thoughts. She and Natsuru were walking down the snow covered street, nearing the house.

"I'm a little nervous," confessed Natsuru. He crossed his arms and tucked his chin into his scarf. "I mean, my memories of them are bits and pieces. I don't even know what to say when I meet them."

"How about, 'I'm back'?" chuckled Natsume.

"Yeah, I guess I should start with that huh?" he scratched the back of his head. He was still very nervous yet very excited. After all these years he would finally be able to come to face his real parents. Though he felt something was amiss. He knew he had lost his memories and that made it much harder for him as he trekked those steps down the street, nearing his parents. His head was in disarray, but he noticed that Natsume had been more quiet than she usually was this entire time.

"Hey, you went out with Haru tonight right?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

She didn't reply. Natsume looked down, curling her neck into her scarf as she let out a pathetic chuckle. "He was a very good friend. But I guess he wanted a little more than just friendship, and I wasn't sure that I wanted the same."

Natsuru knew that Haru liked Natsume, but didn't say anything about it. In a way, he felt relieved, happy almost, that things turned out this way. But at the same time, he didn't like seeing her like this; troubled or depressed. "Well, if you didn't feel the same way for him, then there's nothing you could do about it, right? It's better to be honest about yourself rather than lie to hide it."

"I guess you're right," she said. "You're definitely right." She reached for his hand, gripping her gloved fingers around his. "After all, I belong to you." She looked up at him with a large smile. The light from the post above them bounced off the white snow, illuminating the two and making her look all the more beautiful with that large smile of hers.

"S-Stop," he stuttered. His face taking on the shade of red. "Do you like teasing me?"

"Who said I was teasing?"

"I don't see how you were girlfriend," he joked.

She giggled and gave him a good shove. Natsuru's foot caught on to a hard lump of snow on the ground. He fell face first into the snow and floundered in the white fluff before spitting the snow out of his mouth. Natsume bursted into laughter at the sight of his ungraceful fall and face covered in snow. "Very funny," he huffed as he stood up. He brushed the snow off his clothes, laughing along with Natsume. "Are we close?" he asked.

"We're here." She pointed to the house in front of them, there was a plate on the wall next to the gate that read 'Senou'.

Natsuru seemed to be in awe of the house. It was bigger than an average house and much more than he had expected. He walked near the wall up to the plate that had his family name on it. He brushed it gently as if the sign was some holy grail he had been searching for all these years.

Natsume opened the gate with Natsuru following behind her. They stepped onto the porch, Natsuru now more nervous than ever. Seeing his uneasiness, Natsume held his arm. She looked to him with a smile and said, "Don't be scared."

He nodded and watched as she opened the door, twisting the lock with the key and pushing the door forward. "Welcome home," she said.

They slipped off their shoes and walked into the living room. Kotoko was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Mom, I have someone I want you to see," said Natsume.

"Ah who could it be-" She cut herself off as her eyes fell upon Natsuru. Her eyes widened, "Natsuru?" she said slowly.

"Y-Yes?" he scratched his head.

Kotoko slowly made her way over to him. She grabbed his hands and held them tight. She wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or not. She reached for his face and cupped her hands around his cheeks, turning his head side to side. They locked eyes for a moment, the confused son and the overjoyed mother. Tears of joy ran down her cheek as she pulled him down to embrace him. "My baby! My baby boy! I can't believe it, my baby boy has come back to me!"

"What's wrong Kotoko, what's with the yelling?" said Serizawa as he turned into the living room.

"Look! Look at who it is!" she said through her tears.

Serizawa squinted at Natsuru, walking up to him as he stared him down. "Who…who is this?"

At this point, Natsume joined Kotoko in her tears. "It's your son!" she said.

"…Natsuru? Is this real?" he sounded dumbfounded. He slowly approached him and yanked him into his muscular arms almost crushing him in his hug. "It is! It's my Natsuru!" he shouted.

* * *

"So you don't remember a lot about us, do you?" asked Kotoko.

Natsuru shook his head. "I'm sorry, I do not."

The four were gathered around the living room. Natsume had explained his situation to them.

"That's unfortunate," said Serizawa. "But the most important thing is that you're back." He gripped Natsuru's shoulder. "You have no idea how happy we are to see you again."

"That's right," said Kotoko. "Oh my look at you now, you've grown so big!"

Natsuru chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Although they were his parents, he feels like he doesn't know them. Nevertheless, he could tell that they were his parents, and he took comfort in that. "Well I'm glad to be back," he said.

"Ah right," said Kotoko. "The other two are sleeping right now, should I go get them?" she asked.

"Let's wait for tomorrow morning, Natsuru's probably really tired by now," said Natsume.

The other two? Natsuru wondered what she meant by that. Were there more relatives that he didn't know about? It was getting rather late as well, maybe he should head home soon. "Thank you for your hospitality, I should excuse myself for now," he said.

"Where do you think you're going?" barked Serizawa.

Natsuru jumped from his loud and rugged voice.

"This is your home, so you'll be staying here from now on," said Serizawa. "And don't worry about your apartment debt and moving your belongings, we'll take care of everything."

"Oh no, I'm already overstaying my welcome," said Natsuru.

"Natsuru," said Kotoko. "We're your family. You can rely on us a bit more you know," she smiled.

Natsuru saw that there was no point in getting out of it. "I understand, thank you very much!" he said.

"We raised such a proper son, didn't we?" asked Kotoko to Serizawa. "But you don't have to be so proper with us, it makes it feel like we're strangers."

Serizawa nodded.

In a way, they were almost strangers to Natsuru, but he could feel the unseen bonds between parents and children.

"Now go take a bath and go straight to sleep, it's not good to stay up all night," said Kotoko.

Natsuru lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. All of this happened so fast, it was a lot for him to take in. He chuckled to himself. Ever since he arrived to this city, a lot of unexpected things happened to him rather quickly. The mattress was so much softer than those he would sleep on. He could feel his muscles relaxing as he lay there, sighing in satisfaction. But he wondered why the bed was so big.

There was a nightstand on the other side of the bed. He moved over to look at the picture frames that sat on top of the nightstand. He looked at the one with him and Natsume smiling. 'We looked so happy in this picture' he thought. That smile of hers always put him in a trance every time he saw it. Out of all the guys out there, she picked him.

He smiled to himself as he set the picture back down and picked up the one next to it. It was one of Natsume and his parents. But he spotted two children in the picture. 'Who are the-'

His thought was interrupted as he heard the door to the bedroom open up. Natsume stepped in and waved at him, "Hello~"

Natsuru quickly set the picture back down and turned to face her. He saw skin, lots of skin, beautiful white skin. He felt his heart race as he instinctively ran his eyes up and down her figure. He spotted her pure white underwear as well as her bare midsection and a tank top that seemed to be bulging out. Her hands were busy tying her hair into a ponytail, which was pulling her shirt further up, exposing more of her curvy body.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" Natsuru spat out as he buried himself in the covers. "And what are you wearing?!" Rather, what wasn't she wearing?

"What are you talking about? This is my room and I'm wearing my pajamas!"

"Your room!? Where's my room?!"

"Ah, it hasn't been cleaned properly and we moved everything out of it, so you'll be staying with me!"

Not that Natsuru minded staying in the same room as Natsume, it was just that he didn't expect her to, none less in her undergarments. But she seemed to be quite happy about it. He felt the bed shake and assumed that she had just sat down on the edge. "I don't think I should sleep with you!"

"Oh…I didn't realize you were the uncomfortable around me," she said.

Ouch. Natsuru wasn't the most tactful person, but he realized that he could have easily said something else, anything else. He got out from the covers and sat up in the bed. "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised was all." He glanced over at her back which lay slumped over the edge of the bed. She was a temptress no matter what she did whether Natsume realized it or not. Natsuru swallowed. "It's just…It's just that I'm not used to being with someone as *cough* pretty as you. It makes me a little uneasy."

He waited for a response but was disheartened at Natsume's silence. Was it something he said, again?

She quickly reached for the lamp next to her, shutting it with haste. She quickly threw open the covers and slipped under them, lying with her back facing Natsuru. "Okay goodnight!" she said quickly. She could feel her face begin to warm up from Natsuru's comment. It was a rare thing for her to be complimented by him, so it was kind of a big deal for her.

Natsuru was left confused. It seemed like it worked, she did look a little embarrassed. He let out a sigh as he got comfortable under the sheets and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. The thought had crossed his mind many times, but it really was too good to be true that he ended up like this. Sleeping in a big house in a warm bed with an almost naked woman. "Is this real?" he asked out loud.

It was pitch black in the room, but he heard the sheets rustle with a voice that followed. "I was just wondering that myself," said Natsume.

* * *

Natsuru yawned loudly as he stretched his limbs out on the bed. It's been a while since he's had such a good night's rest. He looked around the room, Natsume had probably already gotten up. He walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair, trying to look as presentable as possible before going downstairs. Satisfied, he made for the door and proceeded down the stairs into the living room. "Good morning…Mom," he said with slight hesitation.

"Good morning Natsurus!" she said cheerfully. "Sit down sit down! Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you very much." He took a seat at the dining table. There were several plates set up already with chopsticks and a bowl of rice. "Where's uhh, Dad?" asked Natsuru.

"He's already out. He usually leaves very early in the morning and gets back around night time," said Kotoko.

"I see. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No no, just sit down and relax my dear."

"Good morning Natsuru," he heard a voice say from behind.

"Good morning," he said as he stood up to greet Natsume. She was wearing a pair of spankies and a white long-sleeved shirt that covered her upper body, with the sleeves reaching out to her fingertips. A flash of blue immediately caught his eye as he noticed two children slowly emerging behind Natsume. Their resemblance was uncanny. One of them was holding onto her hand while the other was attached to Natsume's leg. Natsuru stared at them. Their big blue eyes reflecting his own image. He wasn't sure how to react, so he looked to Natsume with his mouth agape.

She smiled at him. She could already see the confusion on his face and disbelief shown from his demeanor. Nevertheless, she had to let him know. They needed a fatherly figure in their lives. "Natsuru, this is your son, Takashi and your daughter, Ayame," she said as she put her arms around them. "…Our children."

These kids looked familiar to Natsuru. Then, he remembered seeing them in the picture in Natsume's room. His eyes darted between the two and Natsume. He was at a loss of words. He didn't even know what to say to his parents when he meant them, let alone his _kids_. They looked cautiously at him as he tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Takashi and Ayame was it?" he looked down at them. "I never would have thought I'd have such beautiful children," he chuckled. He got on his knees. "I'm sorry I haven't been around for you two or your mom. But I'm here now, and I hope you can see me as your Dad."

The two little ones looked up at Natsume. "It's okay," she said softly. "Go on." She nudged the two of them forward towards Natsuru. They exchanged looks with Natsuru trying to maintain his smile as best he could. It was then that Ayame, the more shy out of the two, approached Natsuru and slowly put her arms around him. He was surprised. Her tiny little arms trying their best to envelop Natsuru's adult body. He hugged her back as a tear came to his eye. Soon after, he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He pulled Takashi in as the three of them shared a moment together.

Natsuru felt overjoyed. These two were his own flesh and blood. And they accepted him, regardless of the time they never shared together. It was a fulfilling moment for him. Sure he was a little scared about the things to come, but he has a family now, and he was responsible whether he liked it or not.

"How come you didn't mention it sooner?" asked Kotoko.

"Well, I was afraid it might've been too much to handle," said Natsume. She glanced at Natsuru who was now playing with Takashi and Ayame. It brought a smile to her face to see them meeting their father for the first time. "But I guess everything turned out alright."

Kotoko wrapped her arms around Natsume and gripped her tight. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. Just look at what you've accomplished," she said.

Natsume laughed. "It wasn't easy, but it was all worth it." She had a foreboding feeling that things were about to get really interesting around this house.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Natsuru Senou

**Chapter 8 – Enter Natsuru Senou**

Natsuru couldn't believe it himself, that he would be called 'Dad' at his age. It was all surreal to him, like he missed an entire section of life. He did lose his memories after all and the last seven years was jumping from city to city looking for his family. Well he sure found what he was looking for, and then some. He walked down the street with two children walking beside him, one holding his hand. Ayame's hand was so little, so fragile, so adorable. He wanted to pick her up and hug her, but the smile she gave Natsuru as she looked up would suffice.

"Thanks for walking us to school!" said Takashi.

"Of course," said Natsuru as he smiled at him. The school was coming into view as they approached it. It was a small grade school with only a couple buildings that were surrounded by a concrete perimeter with a gate. Natsuru was getting a nostalgic feeling as he neared the gates. "Alright you two, will you be okay walking back?" he asked, patting both of their heads.

"Yeah, we usually walk by ourselves when mom's busy," said Takashi. "See you later…Dad. Come on Ayame."

The little girl turned to Natsuru and outstretched her arms to him with a big smile.

Natsuru lifted her up and gave her the big warm hug. "Have fun at school, okay?" She nodded at him and pecked his cheek before running off towards Takashi. He watched as she ran through the school gates along with the other children. He took a deep breath. He's missed out on a lot of time with them, but he'll definitely make it up it somehow.

The restaurant was closed today, so he didn't have to worry about going to work. They were moving the rest of his belongings back to the house today, so he figured he'd go help out. Natsuru never would have thought that he came from a Yakuza family though. It was quite a surprise to him, he just hoped that he wouldn't need to be involved in anything of the sort.

"I'm back," he said as he took his shoes off. Natsume came walking from the living room and greeted him.

"Hey, how was it?" she asked.

Natsuru chuckled. "I've got a lot of catching up to do," he said.

She nodded and smiled at them, "They're really happy to see you," she said. "Come on, your stuff is upstairs. I didn't want to start unpacking everything so I waited for you."

The two started up the stairs. In the hallway were several boxes stacked up on both sides of the walls. Natsume walked up to them and placed her hand on one of the nearby boxes. "I told them to leave the boxes here because I figured you might not want to move your stuff into my room," she said with a deflated voice.

Natsuru scratched his head. "Now you're making me feel guilty," he said. Natsume shrugged, dismissing his dense nature. He chuckled nervously, "Let's just open them up and see what we have first shall we?"

"Alright then."

Natsuru didn't have much, he was usually always on the move so he couldn't keep a lot of things. He picked up one of the stacked boxes and set it down to the side. He tore open the tape and opened it. The box was filled with assorted clothes and the Disemboweled Tiger doll at the very top. He picked it up and examined it for a moment before setting it aside on the floor. He noticed a shining object wedged in the side of box between the clothes. He fished it out with little effort and held it up in the light. Its black glossy finish reflected in the light of the hallway.

A bracelet. He had totally forgotten about this thing. It was with Disemboweled Tiger a while back. He played with it before measuring it with his fingers and then his hand as he tried to squeeze it through. It slipped in easily. Natsuru held his arm out in front of him, checking out his old bracelet. His body suddenly started to feel warm. Maybe the heater was on a little too strong. But that wasn't it, his pores began to sweat as his body temperature was steadily increasing, his muscles were burning up. Unable to support his weight, he dropped down to the ground on all fours.

"Natsuru! Natsuru, what's wrong?!"

Natsume's voice was drowned out by the searing pain that wrung throughout his entire body. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back. He could see Natsume, her face ridden with worry, as she tried to communicate with him in vain. But it wasn't over. Soon after, a pain shot in his head as if his brain was being stabbed by a needle. It grew in intensity and he was rendered helpless as he clutched his head desperately with his hands. The pain was unbearable and he was beginning to lose consciousness. He began to see things in his head. Things that he didn't remember before, things he had never exerperienced.

But just as it came, the agonizing pain left him. He lay there panting, his heart race, his body covered in sweat. He could see Natsume on her phone, no doubt calling for an ambulance. He reached up and grabbed her hand, startling her. He stared at her as he tried to find the words to explain his revelation, only to find himself in laughter.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" asked Natsume. She placed a hand over his forehead to check his temperature, brushing away his hair as she did so.

"I told you, I'm fine!" he said.

Natsume gave him a worried look before walking away from the couch where Natsuru sat and towards the kitchen. He looked down at his wrist where the black bracelet hangs loose. It seems as if putting on the Bracelet of Oath has returned Natsuru's memories to him. He tested it out, trying to create a fireball from his palm. A flame lit up, it was weak, but he was satisfied that he was still able to use Zauber magic. He closed his hand and tried to remove it. It came out rather quickly, using too much force in anticipation that it wouldn't come off. He slipped it back on and walked towards Natsume.

She was at the counter heating up some water for tea when she saw Natsuru approach her. She turned to him and gave him both a smile and a curious expression. He continued his approached, pushing himself onto her as she was pressed into the counter. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I've missed you so much."

"Natsuru?" Her arms lay at her sides with her body pinned against the kitchen counter and the man that was holding her. She was surprised to see him do this but it felt right at the same time.

He pulled away to look at her confused face before placing his forehead onto hers. Natsuru's hands cupped her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against her soft skin. "I'm sorry," his voice choked. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Natsuru…?" she stared into his watery eyes. She realized that it was a different Natsuru who stood before her, a totally different man. "How do you remember?" she asked.

"This damn thing," he said as he showed her the bracelet on his wrist. Natsume grabbed his wrist, touching the bracelet as she examined it. Was it a coincidence that Natsuru still had his Bracelet of Oath? She didn't care. But it seemed too good to be true; that Natsuru has come back and now with his old memories as well. There were no words to describe her joy, but actions always speak louder than words. She hugged him tight, clutching onto him for dear life as she buried her face in his chest. The Natsuru she knew was finally back.

She stepped back and looked at Natsuru. Their blue eyes mirroring each other as tears welled up in them. Natsume closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Before Natsuru even realized it, he heard a loud smack along with a stinging pain on his face, followed by a sharp pain in his gut. He doubled over and held his stomach, looking up to see Natsume standing above him shaking her hand from the slap. "What was that for!? You slapped and kicked me!" he grunted.

"That was for leaving me without my permission," she hissed at him. "No one asked you to sacrifice yourself you know?"

Natsuru grunted. "That's not fair! I did it for your sake! Geez, that hurt…" he whined.

"Don't be such a baby," she said. Grabbing Natsuru's face, she pulled him close and perched her lips onto his. Their tongues danced with one another, with Natsume taking the lead. She backed away, feeling a sense of satisfaction and dominance as she saw Natsuru's dumbfounded expression.

"…What was that for?" asked Natsuru.

"Hmm, who knows?" she giggled. "Welcome back, Natsuru."

* * *

"We're home," said Takashi and Ayame. The two children walked into the house leisurely, taking off their shoes before stepping onto the hardwood floor.

"Welcome back!" said Natsuru as he popped out from the doorway to the kitchen. The two younglings jumped in surprise and were immediately attacked by Natsuru. He grabbed the two, lifting them up and kissing them. The two groaned with protest as their hands pushed his face away before escaping his grasp.

"Run away, Dad's acting weird!" laughed Takashi. They escaped through the stairs, laughing as they ran from Natsuru.

Natsuru looked at them as they ran and felt a sense of warmth.

"What happened?" asked Natsume from the doorway.

"Ah…nothing," he sighed. "It still hasn't hit me yet, are those really my kids?" he asked.

Natsume crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. "You know, I'm not really sure actually. I visited Los Angeles a while ago and I met this guy. Let's just say that we had some drinks and I forgot what happened after that. Then after several months, I ended up with those two." She tried her best not to laugh, seeing Natsuru's reaction.

"…I…I can't tell if you're being serious or not…" he said.

Natsume snickered. "They both have blue hair and eyes. And Takashi looks like you!"

"Well maybe this guy's genes were recessive!"

Nastume couldn't contain her laughter, so she bursted out, leaving our male protagonist confused as hell. "Of course they're ours, silly!"

"That was mean, don't joke with me like that!" he whined.

"Sorry sorry," she said. "You've changed a lot, Nasturu. You're not the same person you were back in high school."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think it's a great thing. But there's that one part of you that probably won't change."

"Huh, what is it?"

Natsume giggled. "You're as dense as ever."

"I still don't quite understand," he scratched his head. "But I'd say you've changed a lot more than I have, Natsume. You've become quite the independent woman." Natsuru leaned on the wall nearby, reminiscing the times when he would always have to take care of her. Those were good times, fun times, and he'd never forget about them.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without your parents. They've helped me in so many ways that I don't think I could possibly repay them." It was a fact. That without Natsuru's parents, she'd have remained lost and scared. What was she to do when Natsuru died and was expecting children? But they snapped her out of that pathetic state and helped her find her own confidence.

"They did always want another child, a daughter actually. But there were some complications along the way. And I know they see you as their own daughter," said Natsuru. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "It must've been hard," he said. The tone of his voice was somber, almost guilty.

"Of course it was hard, but I never gave up. I wasn't going to waste the life you gave me, and I wasn't go to leave them either. But now that I look back, my situation wasn't hopeless. I had good people taking care of me and had no financial problems. I guess I got lucky."

Natsuru pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked to Natsume. He grabbed her hand gingerly. "Even so, you did a great job raising those two by yourself, you even have your own restaurant! I couldn't be any more proud."

"I've done my best, but it all starts here. It's **our** job now. There are some things that only a father could teach to his kids. That is your punishment!" she giggled.

The title of dad. Natsuru still couldn't believe it himself. But as a man, he take on the role of the father of his new family. Not out of responsibility, obligation, or guilt. But out of love. Easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Company

**Chapter 9 - Good Company**

"Isn't this great?" said Akane. "You really do remember everything!"

It was another busy day at the Café Dames with customers walking in by the dozens. The whole restaurant was easily filled with families, salary men who just got off work, and students. The cursed rush hour had come and gone. Now Natsuru, Akane, and others were enjoying their well-deserved break.

"Yeah," said Natsuru. "It was a very strange experience though. Like you were dreaming all this time, then you finally become conscious that you're in a dream."

"Hmm, not sure I understand. But it does sound strange." Said Akane.

"By the way Akane, how come you're working here?" asked Natsuru.

"Are you trying to say something about the restaurant, or perhaps something about me?" Akane stared Natsuru down with the same cold look he once knew. Only this time she had glasses and blonde hair aside from the usual red headed Kampfer form. "Hmph." She crossed her arms. "Well on a serious note, I'm still going to school right now and this job happens to pay really well."

"Really? I imagined it was just the two of you when this all started."

"Of course it wasn't popular right away, but we gained more and more reputation as time passed. And Natsume is my friend, so of course I'd help her out!"

That made Natsuru feel relaxed. The fact that even in his absence, she had friends like Akane around her to help. "By the way, where's Shizuku?" he asked.

Akane shrugged. "I don't know. She's an elite now, so she's probably traveling the world on a business trip or whatever. She stops by every once in a while."

Natsuru chuckled. "I guess she didn't want to settle with being a comedian." That thought always confused him. He tried to picture Shizuku, the super strict student council president, being funny in front of an audience. It was an awkward image, given her personality and the way she carried herself. He figured she might be able to pull it off, depending on her type of humor. "Where is she by the way?"

"She should be in town right now, I'm not sure where though. I can text her to come by if you want me to," said Akane.

"Yeah that'd be nice, I haven't seen her in a while."

She brought out her phone and proceeded to tap at its screen. The sound of her fingernails clicked against the plastic as she typed out her message to Shizuku. "Let me put your number in while I'm at it too," she said.

"I actually don't have a phone right now." He scratched his head.

"Really? Have Natsume go get you one, can't live without them these days."

Natsuru nodded and slumped into his chair, letting his body relax itself. He took a deep breath before he heard the break room door swing open, followed by a familiar figure dressed in a frilly blue maid outfit. It seems as if the outfits were always varying. Which was a good thing, it keeps things interesting and colorful, he thought.

"Isn't that skirt a little too short?" pointed out Natsuru as he tugged on the maid's clothing. "I feel a little weird knowing that you prance around in that, Natsume," he frowned.

"Don't worry about that," she waved at him. "What's a maid café without maid outfits?"

Natsuru examined Natsume's clothes as well as Akane's. It wouldn't be much of a maid café without the authentic outfits, but they didn't have to be that showy. Akane's uniform was actually more revealing than Natsume's, but it might as well be the same.

Akane took notice of Natsuru's suspicious eyes. "Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves, right Natsume?" said Akane as she winked at Natsume.

"Yeah, so stop worrying," said Natsume. She pat him on the head as if he were an overcautious dog worrying for his master.

"Sorry, I can't help but worry when you're this cute," said Natsuru. He playfully grabbed Natsume by the waist from behind, pulling her onto his lap as he tickled her sides. They playfully went back and forth with Natsuru's tickling and their laughter filling up the room.

"Ahem, will you two stop acting so immature? Sheesh, get a room!" said Akane.

"S-Sorry," said Natsume. She stood from Natsuru's lap and fixed her skirt. "Oh right, come with me Natsuru. There's someone who you might want to see," she smirked.

Natsuru titled his head before following Natsume out of the break room and into her office. As he walked in behind Natsume, he immediately spotted someone sitting down in of the chairs across her desk. "…Ken?"

The man turned around, showing his face to Natsuru. It was indeed Ken, Natsuru's best friend through his younger years up until the Kampfer incident. He stood up to greet Natsuru with a suffocating hug. Natsuru was surprised at the strength in his hug and returned it with a couple firm pats on the back.

"It really is you," said Ken. "I don't believe it," he laughed.

"Neither do I," said Natsuru. "You look well my old friend."

"Likewise! But this is unbelievable. I got a call from Natsume yesterday saying to stop by the restaurant for a surprise. This is a crazy surprise," said Ken.

"Guess I'll leave you boys to your bonding," said Natsume. "Let me know if you need anything," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Natsuru nodded at her before turning to meet Ken. "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

"No way!" Natsuru cackled. "We're talking about Higashida right? The Higashida in our high school?"

Ken nodded. "Yup. I couldn't believe it either."

The two continued their conversation, bursting out in laughter as they talked about their high school days and the whole 7 years Natsuru had missed, with some alcoholic beverages in hand. There were so many things that happened in his absence, and he was sad that he couldn't be there to experience them.

"Ken, I want to thank you for helping her all this time," said Natsuru. "It really means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me, I was just helping out someone in need." He took a swig at the bottle of Sapporo in his hand. "But you know, Natsuru. You can't be as lax as you were back in high school anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Natsuru.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm turning 24 the following year."

"How old is Natsume now?"

"Same age as me," he shrugged.

Ken set his bottle down on the table. "We're adults now Natsuru, we have to be more aware of things."

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at."

"Alright, I'm going to be frank with you here. There are a ton of guys who are dying to get to know her. That said, that Haru guy she used to hang out with a lot?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I never liked him, I don't know why, but he gave off a strange aura that didn't feel right, you know? I'm not really sure why someone like Natsume would be associated with her."

Natsuru nodded. He felt a sense of security knowing that he wasn't the only one who felt a strange vibe from Haru. He wondered why she would become friends with someone like him in the first place.

"Anyways, just be aware that she's a woman now. And there are plenty of hungry men who are after her."

Natsuru laughed, "I don't think she'd be the type to be bothered by those kinds of things."

"I'm not saying that she'll be bothered by being gawked at, I think she's comfortable with those kinds of things to a certain extent." Ken took one last swig at his beer slammed it on the table before standing up from his chair. He stretched his back, turning his torso side to side. "I'm telling _you_ to be aware of this, I know you tend to dismiss the details. But, it was nice seeing you again buddy, I have to head out now." He said as he patted Natsuru's shoulder. "We'll hang out soon!" he said as he left through the door.

Natsuru waved at Ken as he exited the room, turning into the hallway that led out to the front door of the restaurant. He thought about what Ken had said. But why was he telling Natsuru about all this? Natsuru was aware of Natsume's popularity. Was there something that happened that he didn't know about?"

He heard a knock on the door frame, followed by a,"Hey."

She stood in the doorway with a smile. Natsuru smiled back at her and waved her in. She walked over to her desk, leaning on its edge.

He looked into her eyes, trying to dismiss some thought of doubt in his head. He trusted her, but it feels like she was hiding something from him. He had to know, the curiosity was tugging at him. "Natsume, did something happen with you and Haru in the past?" his voice sounding disappointed.

"Did Ken tell you…?" she asked.

Natsuru shook his head.

Natsume could see the disappointment on Natsuru's face, his eyes losing their vigor.

"What happened?" he asked.

She blinked a couple times before taking a seat in the chair next to him. "It was a while ago, a couple years ago," she started. "We were good friends, and he invited me out one night to cheer me up; I was feeling a bit depressed that day. We had a couple drinks…and one thing led to another. But I didn't sleep with him!"

Natsume watched his face as she explained. She could see the pain on his face as his mouth fidgeted and averted his gaze from her.

"I'm not going to make excuses," she said. "It was a mistake on my part…I know. I'm so sorry. Could you please forgive me?" she said softly.

Natsuru couldn't remember the last time he felt this angry. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood as he clenched his fists. His face was no doubt red. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Today…"

"Is that why Ken was here?"

Natsume nodded. "I was too scared to bring it up…I was afraid to hurt you, but I knew I had to tell you," she said.

Natsuru eyes darted to her and saw that her head was hung low, as if she was bowing to him. He resisted the urge to yell, seeing that she was making an effort to be honest with him. He realized he didn't even have a right to be mad. It was him who had left seven years ago, and was she supposed to just mourn him forever? But here she is, apologizing for something that wasn't her fault and isn't even arguing with him about her situation.

He sighed, "I can't be mad at you because of that," he said. "It's not fair." He raised her chin up with his hand and looked at her. "I should be apologizing to you," he said.

She smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

"I told you that you didn't need to apologize to me."


	10. Chapter 10: All Mine

**Warning. Sexual content ahead, so just keep reading anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - All Mine**

"Hey, I haven't seen my parents around for a while. Where are they?" asked Natsuru.

"Not sure," shrugged Natsume. "They usually leave without a word, but not for too long though."

Her eyes glazed over to Natsuru, who was sitting next to her on the couch watching the television. The restaurant was closed for the day and needless to say, she was bored. There wasn't much downtime to be had due to her work and watching the kids, so she was looking forward to some alone time with Natsuru. It's been almost a month that he returned, but now the years of his absence seem more like a dream to Natsume than anything. They were a family now.

"How does it feel to be a father?" she asked.

Natsuru chuckled and grinned at her. "Not sure how to explain it, it's all so surreal."

"Getting along with the kids?"

He let out a sharp breath and looked at his lap. "Yeah, we're getting along great," he paused. "But…I feel a strange distance between them that I just can't seem to close." His voice sounded disappointed, as if he were blaming himself for it. But he knew it was out of his control and that he had to make the best of what the situation. "They're _our_ flesh and blood, and I'll love them unconditionally!"

She nodded and smiled gingerly at him, making his heart skip a beat. Natsuru thought about what it must have been like for her at the time. She probably didn't know anything about being a mother, or what giving birth even meant. He shuffled closer to her, putting his arm over her shoulder as he pulled them closer. He could never get over her sweet scent. Resting his face on her shoulder, he placed his free hand over her belly. It still baffles him that two babies could have come from there, given her figure and frame. He could feel her heat permeate slightly through the shirt.

"I had a C-section you know," she said.

Natsuru cocked an eyebrow. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

She smirked, "That's a secret. But here, look!" She lifted up her shirt, exposing her upper stomach.

Natsuru looked puzzled as he scanned the alluring expanse, searching for a scar from said operation.

"You're not going to find it," she said quite proudly. "It's already gone."

"I see, you just like showing off your mid-rift then?" teased Natsuru.

Natsume giggled. "Here," she said as she grabbed his hand. "It was right along…here."

She moved his hand down to the lower part of her stomach below her bellybutton, guiding him along the path of where the cut was made. He took note of how soft and warm her skin was. How curvy and dangerous her body was. He felt his heart racing as he felt a shock shoot up in spine and dissipate throughout his body. He slowly leaned in towards her face and gave her a nice loud smooch. He backed away slowly from her soft lips to be met with an expression rarely seen.

Her lips were slightly parted and her head was tilted down ever so slightly, as if she were looking up at him. As dense as he was, he didn't need her to say that she wanted more. So he indulged her, locking lips again and squeezing her tight in his arms.

"We're home!"

The familiar voice of a male child sounded its way to the living room, where the playful couple lounged. The two jolted away from each other and turned to meet the children walking into the living room. Takashi jumped onto his mother's lap, looking up at the two of them.

"Are we going to put the Christmas tree up today?" asked Takashi excitedly.

Natsume nodded, "Yup! Daddy and I were waiting for you guys to get home." She glanced at Natsuru and smiled. "Right?"

The two young ones looked at each other with bright smiles, Takashi's expression more so. "Can we go get the tree now? A real one?" he asked.

"You want a real tree again this year?" asked Natsume skeptically. She crossed her arms as she remembered last year's Christmas, where Serizawa obliged little Takashi in his request to get a real tree. The cons outweighed the pros, and since Natsume did all of the work, Takashi didn't seem to think much of it. It was messy, heavy, prickly, and a little expensive. Although she did enjoy the scent it gave off, it just wasn't worth it.

Takashi felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to meet his sister as she gave him a look. The look he came to know as the look of disapproval. "That's a lot of work, Takashi," said Ayame. "Let's not bother Mama with that."

Ayame was the silent type, always keeping quiet, always obedient. Often times, she kept Takashi out of trouble by carefully manipulating him. And if that didn't work, some force would be necessary to persuade him, but it usually doesn't come down to that because she can get pretty scary.

Takashi laughed, "You're right, sorry Mom."

Natsume was left in awe of Ayame and Takashi's reactions. He wouldn't have expected such a thing to have been said by eight-year olds. Impressed was an understatement. Natsuru couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He looked at Natsume, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. She caught his eyes and gave him a look that said, '_That's right_.'

He swallowed as he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Alright, let's go today!" said Natsume.

The two children rejoiced, jumping up and down in excitement. "Thank you Mom and Dad," they said. They immediately jumped on the two adults, hugging them with their tiny arms before running up the stairs.

Natsuru sighed, "You're something else, you know that?"

"Hmm?" she responded.

"The way you raised them," said Natsuru. "It's incredible." He straightened himself out on the couch, resting his head on Natsume's lap.

"Well we're not done yet," she said. She ran her fingers through his fairly long hair, playing with the streaks of blue. Natsuru closed his eyes and crossed his arms, letting out a deep breath. He laughed to himself, realizing that this was the first time he'd used her lap as a pillow.

* * *

Natsuru took a few steps back, smiling at his handiwork with his arms perched on his hips. The plastic tree was covered in an assortment of decorations and the like. Rather not just his handiwork, but of everyone else's. He'd never thought decorating a Christmas tree would be so fun. But there was still something amiss, something that was supposed to make a Christmas tree feel like, well, a Christmas tree.

He felt a tug at his shirt and turned around. There stood Ayame with a golden star in her adorably small hands. She held it out in front of Natsuru, saying, "Here, Papa."

A chuckled escaped his breath. He knelt down and gingerly touched her small hands. They seemed so fragile. "Let's put it on together," he said.

Ayame nodded with a smile, jumping onto Natsuru's shoulders with the golden ornament in hand. She reached out towards the top of the tree with all her might, triumphantly affixing it with the help of her father.

They stepped back, relishing in the satisfaction of having fully decorated their Christmas tree. Natsume walked over to an outlet nearby, plugging in the lights, which illuminated the tree. She took a step back to look at its shining radiance. There was something about a Christmas tree that made her feel warm and happy. She put one hand on her hip and brought Takashi in her embrace with the other. She looked over to Natsuru, who was still carrying Ayame on his shoulders, both with smiles on their faces. She looked down to Takashi and ruffled his hair a bit before turning to the tree. "Our first Christmas together," she said.

She wished this moment would last forever.

Natsume sat upright in her bed, fiddling around with her phone. The phone vibrated in her hand, a new text message. She quickly scanned through the message. "Hm, Shizu's gonna be back soon," she said to herself.

"What was that?" asked Natsuru from the bedroom door. He made his way over to his side of the bed and hopped in.

"Ah, I just got a text from Shizuku saying that she'll be returning soon. From England apparently." She set her phone down on the nightstand.

"Shizuku huh?" he said as he moved under the sheets. "It's too cold," he shuddered.

"Hey…" she said. Natsuru has his back turned to her. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her limbs around him, pressing her chest up against his back. Natsume was still a little restless from earlier today, and now that the kids are asleep, now would be the perfect time.

But she noticed that Natsuru wasn't responding at all. She waited for a few moments in silence to confirm. Her expression turned emotionless and blank; he was asleep, the bastard actually fell asleep right way. She rolled away from him and closed her eyes. But she wasn't surprised because for some reason, she had a feeling that something like this would happen.

* * *

Natsuru groggily awoke from his comfortable slumber, his hair disheveled resembling a bird's nest. He rubbed his eyes, picking out the crust around his eyes that had formed in his sleep and let out a silent yawn as he covered his mouth. He looked around the room and spotted Natsume standing by the dresser rummaging through clothes, her back turned to him. He was a little confused at the fact that she was not wearing a single piece of clothing.

"Uhh, Natsume? What are you up to?" he asked.

She turned her head only to give him a blank stare. She stopped what she was doing and started walking towards Natsuru. She was frustrated, so she wasn't feeling the least bashful of her bare body. Natsume found satisfaction from Natsuru's reaction, as his expression appeared dumbfounded. A menacing grin formed on her face as she crawled up the foot of the bed, slowly approaching Natsuru. She held herself over as she perched herself on top of his groin, with her hands on his chest.

The first thing that crossed Natsuru's mind was her body that lay bare on top of him; her perky breasts and the valley of curves and lush creamy skin. The second thing that crossed his mind was when she got to be so aggressive. He recalled their first time together and how timid she was. A lot of things can change in seven years.

"Natsuru," she said softly. Her eyes spoke for her as she peered into his own. They pleaded to him, '_Do something_.'

Natsuru's mind reflected on what Ken had said to him. They weren't kids anymore; it's time to start acting like adults now. And he was right, it was high time that Natsuru took charge in his life and become more assertive and decisive. He is a fool who can't read atmospheres or situations very well. Even before his precious other, he feels unworthy.

He ceased his thinking and let his body and actions do the work for him. He sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets out from underneath them. Pulling her closer to him, he placed his hands on her lower back right above her butt. The feeling of her soft flesh pressed up against his chest excited Natsuru even more.

Natsume's hands timidly grabbed his chest, looking up at him as she did so. "…Took you long enough," she hissed at him.

Natsuru chuckled, "Sorry."

They were lost in each other's lips before long, swapping saliva and what have you. Natsume backed off for a moment. Feeling that it was unfair that Natsuru was still clothed, she sought to even things out by undressing him. She lifted his shirt with little difficulty, which revealed his surprisingly toned body. She couldn't help but gaze at his chiseled form and succumb to the desire of exploring his body with her hands.

It's been so long since she's had such intimate contact with a man's body that she forgot how attracted she was to such things. She caressed his sculpted chest and abs, making her way up to his large shoulders and meaty arms.

Feeling confident, Natsuru smirked at her. During his travels, he'd have to resort to odd jobs like heavy labor or construction for income. He remembered the hardest job he worked was at a farm, where everything was done the old fashioned way. He didn't even notice it himself that his body became like this, but he liked it, definitely liked it.

"Like what you see, little missy?" said Natsuru in the most flamboyantly ridiculous voice he could muster.

She cringed and looked away as she pressed her palm against his face. "Oh my god, don't do that you creep," she laughed.

Natsuru chuckled as he grabbed her arm, pulling her hand away from his face but pulling her closer to him and gave her a smooch. Natsume moved herself off his lap as she reached for her next target; his boxers. Much to Natsuru's surprise, she pulled them off with haste and tossed them aside.

Natsume stared at his erect manhood for a little while, it's been some time since she's seen one in person.

"…Ummm," said Natsuru. "This is a little embarrassing."

"Don't be such a baby," said Natsume. "Besides…I think…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

She was feeling a bit uneasy now, since she wasn't so experienced with foreplay. In fact, she's never done foreplay at all. She thought about all the things Shizuku, Mikoto, and Akane talked about whenever they had a girls' night out. There was a technique to it apparently and something about not letting your teeth get in the way.

Her heart was beating so fast and her head was rushing. 'Just do it,' she thought to herself. She grabbed the base gingerly, making sure that her anxiousness didn't get the best of her, and worked her tongue around his member, licking it from all angles. It was hard, warm, and gave off a distinct smell. Her mind was getting foggy, she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter by the second. As if the lust inside was finally being awakened after years of lying dormant.

Before she knew it, her mouth had enveloped his member, and her tongue wrapping around its length as her head bobbed up and down. Screw techniques; just follow what your body tells you to do. She heard his grunts every time she moved her tongue and mouth a certain way, and felt his hand grab her head.

Her saliva drenched him, making it easier for her to control her speed. She backed away from his member with a loud smack from her lips and took a deep breath. She glanced at him, finding great satisfaction in Natsuru's expression. His jaw was clenched as his hands were desperately grabbing the sheets of the bed. Natsume chuckled to herself as she spat on her hand and gripped his member in her palm. She was surprised at herself that she had done something so lewd, so shameless. But at the same time, all these erotic things made her feel, for lack of a better word, horny.

Natsume felt a sudden rush of excitement as a result of her dominance in the situation, with her hand running the length of his member like a piston. She figured she'd continue, but it seems as if Natsuru was at his limit. He grabbed her hand, to which Natsume looked at him. He had an awkward smile on his face, indicating to her that he was about to lose it. Looks like she wasn't as bad as she thought.

"My turn," said Natsuru. He grabbed her by the shoulder and quickly shifted roles. Now he was the one that lay on top of her.

Without a second to react, he busied his hands with her chest, squeezing them firmly to which Natsume squealed. He slowly moved down her body, kissing her stomach as he passed down to her nether regions. His hands ran down from her breasts, over her stomach, and to her thighs, appreciating all of her valleys and curves. It's amazing how soft and fragile a woman's body is; so alluring and warm. She couldn't help but feel timid as he stared at her private parts, legs spread and resting over his shoulders.

"You're so cute down here," he said playfully. Natsuru didn't have much experience in foreplay either, but through the years and with the help of the internet, he was at least a little aware of what he was doing.

He played with her folds gently with his fingers, running them up and down her opening.

Her legs twitched as a result of his touch and yelped. Natsuru knew all too well how sensitive her body was back in the early Kampfer days. The most memorable being the time he worked part time at that café. He could say that it was one of the strangest and most confusing experiences he's had.

He continued his teasing for a bit before slipping his middle finger in her. It was extremely tight and warm. Natsuru stopped and moved his mouth closer to her, thoroughly licking her nether regions. She yelped again and grabbed Natsuru's head with her hands, holding on tightly with his hair in her grasp. Natsuru took little notice to the pain of his hair being tugged, but continued to work his tongue. He grabbed her thighs and held them tight as he became more aggressive, licking and the smacking of his lips against her folds as he eased his finger into her, along with her moans of pleasure filled the room.

Natsume's body twitched as Natsuru had his way with her, working his tongue rather messily. Her torso pulsed up and down as she held herself on the bed. Then it hit her, a sudden rush of ecstasy shot through her body as she felt him exploring her clitoris. She bit her finger to hold back the scream of pleasure that was building inside of her. All that escaped her mouth were muffled moans, lest she were to wake the young ones.

The two lay silent now, save for Natsume's heavy breaths. Natsuru backed away from her, kissing her thigh as he moved himself so that they were face to face. He clasped his hands around her cheek and kissed her passionately.

She knew what was to come next, but she was still uneasy. "Natsuru wait, hold on," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Her face looked unsettling, as if she was too embarrassed to say it. "…Slowly," she said almost inaudibly.

Natsuru nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She felt a warm sensation inside her, being able to be this intimate with him, being this close with him, made her feel relieved and secure. She couldn't help but smile.

He steadied himself as he moved into position, with one hand holding onto her thigh and the other guiding his cock slowly into her flesh. A gasp of pleasure leapt out of Natsume's chest as she felt Natsuru's member slowly ease itself through. He inched in deeper and deeper, relishing in the tight warmth of her folds that enveloped him. With one last thrust, he had submerged the entirety of his girth inside her.

They laid there for a few moments, Natsume with heavy breaths, and Natsuru who was now nipping at her neck.

Natsume grimaced, taking note the size of Natsuru's manhood that had plunged deep inside her. He had gotten much bigger over the years, no doubt. Little by little, she felt her body become less tense as her womanhood conformed to the shape of his member and her breaths became steadier.

Natsuru could feel her body loosen up as her grip on his back became weak. He took it as an indication to advance. Natsuru extracted himself from her warm flesh only to slip back in all in one motion, which incited sharp moans from the two. He kept a steady pace, finding it almost difficult to move around her constricting flesh. Natsuru looked at her, eyes closed and wearing an expression of both pain and pleasure.

Mixed sensations flooded her body as she bit her lip. 'It hurt like this back then, too,' she thought to herself. She learned long ago of a woman's great pain, but also great pleasure.

Her head shot back and her chest jerked upwards as she felt the pain of intrusion slowly turn into waves of pleasure. She waited eagerly for his next thrust, which seemed to be more enjoyable than the last, and so on. Her arms desperately gripped him as if she was hanging on to dear life, with every motion forcing gasps of breaths and moans from her mouth.

The sensation Natsuru feels is almost unbearable. Her walls felt so inviting, so alluring with its dampness and warmth. The sounds of pleasure that escaped her breath excited him, also indicating to him that he was doing well. The smell of her distinct shampoo and scent flooded his nostrils as he buried his head in her neck. It was easier now; he felt her womanhood practically sucking him in as he thrusted his member in, and out. Natsuru tested her, slowly moving faster and faster until her moans became mere seconds apart.

Instinctively, Natsuru trails down her body with his lips brushing past her neck, making his way to her breasts. Without a second thought, he began to suckle on her, his tongue dancing around her hardened nipple.

She yelped, grabbing his head as she looked down to watch him play with her breasts. Once he felt satisfied, he quickly moved and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Her breaths were sharp, exhaling in rhythm with Natsuru's hips that moved like a pendulum. They separated from each other's lips, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Damnit," grunted Natsuru.

He stopped, overwhelmed by the sensation that surrounded his member, tightening around it like a vise. Natsuru sat up, grabbing Natsume's legs and moving them almost behind her head. He let out a sharp breath and thrusted firmly one last time before stopping.

"_Oh my...GOD!"_

Both of their eyes widened, realizing how loud Natsume's voice was just now. She immediately placed a hand over her mouth, not that it would've helped.

Natsuru glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was still early in the morning and the kids should still be asleep, so that was somewhat of a relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "It…It kind of hurts when you get that deep…" she said timidly.

"Sorry." He sat himself up, supporting Natsume in his arms as she perched on his lap with her legs wrapped around.

Natsume shook her head. "It's okay, it was good, just go slower."

"I think I'm at my limit," said Natsuru as he cracked a smile.

She couldn't say she was surprised or that she wasn't disappointed. After all, it had been a while. As she shifted her weight on top of him, she could feel his erect member twitching inside her ever so slightly. It wasn't a safe day and they didn't have contraceptives. But the feelings of lust clouded her mind as she rocked back and forth, inciting grunts from Natsuru that excited her even more.

That was what she wanted, to embrace and to be embraced, and to share in this intimate experience with him. Only him. Her selfish desires called to her from within.

_Keep going, it was just getting good!_

She agreed; why stop now when they were getting to the fun part? She gave into her lust, thrusting her hips fervently on Natsuru's manhood. Better judgment gave way to longing desire as she continued relentlessly.

They clung onto each other for dear life. Natsume's arms wrapped around his neck and Natsuru's straddled around her waist. Thought and reasoning inched away as carnal desires took her. Natsume's lips trailed from his mouth all to way to his ear where she whispered, "_You're all mine._"

* * *

"What's with this bed scene all of a sudden? It's too sudden!" Is what you may be thinking.

Well good...stay tuned.


End file.
